Life's Little Games
by kashiangel07
Summary: Life is full of games waiting to be played. This is basically a bunch of oneshots to "Two Can Play It." If you haven't please read it first, otherwise enjoy.
1. The Dog's House

A/N: Well as promised, here's the newest addition to my collection. It's something of a sequel to "Two Can Play It."

**By the way if you haven't read it then turn back and look away. Otherwise you will spoil the story for yourself. If you don't care then…err…enjoy!**

Now the chapters will be short but sweet and funny. So hopefully it will be just as enjoyable as the other story. I will try to make them as long as I can for you all though.

Yay! Power to the Toga fans, so many of you liked him from the other story.

**Toga: **And who wouldn't like me.

**Sess: **I don't like you.

**Inu: **Neither do I,

**Toga: **Well at least my darling daughters like me (looks to the side) riiight.

(Kagome and Rin looks nervous)

**Kagome: **Well...you can be a bit annoying. (Rin nods)

(Toga sulks I come and pat him on the back)

**Me: **It's okay papa inu, who needs them. Let's go get some cookies.

**Toga: **(perks up) Yea lets.

(Links arms while singing out of tune the Wizard of Oz song. Everyone just shakes their heads.)

**

* * *

****The Dog's House**

The summer was wonderful. Kagome and Sesshomaru spent just about everyday together…and with everyone else budding in on their business. Toga was like a really bad stalker always following them on their dates. Whenever he wasn't there and they were finally alone at his house, Inuyasha would always pick the right time to show up. Of course it's not intentional but still. They couldn't do anything at her house really because her of her family being there. It was hard for Sesshomaru to make it just the two of them but he came up with a simple solution.

"This place is huge Sess."

Kagome was looking around the large open space with few pieces of furniture, which she could only think of as the living room. Sesshomaru, who's onside of her, looked down and smiled before walking off. Kagome noticed that he wasn't there any more and ran up to catch up with him. He was giving a small tour of the condo that Toga offered to give to him since he owns the set of living spaces.

Kagome kept looking around as she tried to catch up to him. He came to an abrupt stop and she ran smack dab into his back. He continued to show her the kitchen, den, three bedrooms, and two bathrooms each time coming to a direct stop with her running into him.

"Ow! You need to give me a warning when you come to a stop like that." Kagome said while rubbing her nose. _'Is it broken?'_

"Well you need to pay attention." He said with a low chuckle.

Kagome walked back into the hall after coming out of the master bedroom and asked, "I can't believe you got such a big place to live in."

"Well Kagome, I'm a big man, it just comes natural." He said following her.

"It's still a surprise to me. Won't you feel lonely being here instead of living on campus with everyone else?"

"Uh…no. Besides, who said I was going to live here alone?"

"Oh a roommate, who is he? Do I know him?"

"Like I would want to live with another guy."

Kagome thought about if for a while then scowled at him. "Sesshomaru Taisho, you better not be going behind my back!"

Sesshomaru came up to her, tilted her head up to him, and kissed her.

"And why would I want to do that when you're going to be around here morning…" He kissed her. "noon…" Another kiss then he said huskily, "and night."

Kagome pushed him away slightly before he could kiss her again, being the semi-slow person she is, didn't get what he was talking about.

"Wha?"

"You are going to live with me."

"Oh…Ooooh. I don't know about this. What would my mom say about me moving in with a guy?"

Sesshomaru pulled her back into him and said, "Kagome, let me remind you that you are a grown woman and your mother should accept any choice you make." He looked away and turned slightly before continuing with, "Plus…I really don't think she doesn't mind. In fact, she was the one who told me to do so."

Kagome came up to him and said, "Really?"

Oh Sesshomaru could remember the conversation with Mrs. Higurashi well. Sesshomaru had just pulled up ready to pick Kagome up for another date to the movies. After coming up the many steps to the shrine, He saw Shiori tending to her garden.

"Oh Sesshomaru, here to borrow my daughter again?" She said as she wiped sweat off her brow.

Sesshomaru smiled at the woman who he thought of as another mother and said, "Yup."

"Ah young love, that girl talks about you morning, noon and night. She even dreams about you, just last night she was saying your name out loudly. I don't even want to tell you what it sounds like she was doing."

"You don't say…"

Sesshomaru turned to keep from slipping valuable information. Just last night he came back from working with his father as his intern over seas. He was separated from his Kagome for three weeks. Toga noticed the change in his son, he was getting edgy and even got ticked off when the stapler ran out of staples. He honestly missed her.

The night he came back he didn't waste no time, he went over to Kagome's house after his family was sleep and snuck in threw the window. He took her fast and hard without warning and letting her know how much he loves and miss her before leaving at sunrise.

"Oh yea, she's completely crazy about you. It's great to be in love, soon I would probably have to plan a wedding and not long after that, there will be young ones running around by the way things are going between you two."

Shiori blushed a little, she loved the thought of having grandkids, not as much as Toga of course but she couldn't wait. She loved children and with Kagome grown and Sota on his way, she felt like she could use a few to keep her feeling young.

"Where is she anyway?" Sesshomaru said as he walked closer to the house.

"Her lazy butt is still in bed. She's been sleeping in late a lot lately but she hasn't slept **that** late in ages. She did get up for lunch but went right back to sleep again."

Sesshomaru chuckled, it seems that their nightly activities took a lot out of her. Well he did cram three weeks into one night.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with her, she's just completely useless here. While you were gone she just moped around, didn't even go out with her friends when they came for her. Sometimes I think she should just stay with you, at least then I would know that she's always happy."

Mrs. Higurashi turned her attentions back on her garden as Sesshomaru came up to the door thinking about what she just said.

Well she didn't tell it to him exactly but he wasn't going to tell Kagome that. He did talk to Shiori more on the subject some days after that though. He would love to always have Kagome around where she belongs.

"You don't have much choice." Sesshomaru said turning away from her.

Kagome turned him back to her and said, "And why the hell don't I?"

"Because I talked to your mother today while we were at that damnable mall and told her you said 'yes' to moving in with me and so she's starting to pack your things now to be shipped over."

Kagome's jaw dropped to the ground. "You did WHAT! I didn't say 'yes' to move in with you."

"You said 'yes' just now."

"Yea but…but…Damn you!" Kagome huffed as she stomped over to the couch and sat down. He came over to the couch and stood behind it leaning over her. She pushed his face away then said, "I can't believe you. How can you do this with out talking to me about it?"

"What, you don't want to live with me?"

"Yea but not now."

"But you just said 'yes.'"

"I didn't say 'yes, I want to live with you,' I…"

"Thanks that's all I needed to hear." He said turning away.

Kagome looked at him wondering what just happened. She saw him lift his phone up then heard, "So, did you hear that Mrs. Higurashi?"

_"Yup, loud and clear."_ Kagome's mom said on the speaker of the phone.

Why was her mother on the phone?

_"I'll start packing some of her things now. Let me speak to her Sess."_

Sesshomaru gave Kagome the phone with the speaker still on and she said, "You can't be serious mom."

To which Shiori responded with, _"Oh but I am, I just decided that it's time you started living on your own, Sess will be able to take care of you. Be good dear oh and…"_ She paused and then whispered the last part thinking that she was only talking to Kagome and not on the speaker, _"use protection, you're still in school you know."_

She blushed hearing her mom talk about _that_ kind of stuff. Sesshomaru chuckled as he went in the kitchen, Kagome stood up and ran after him ticked off.

"You tricked me and my mom betrayed me, how could you?"

Sesshomaru basically ignored her as he searched the pantry for anything to snack on.

"Sesshomaru!"

He still gave no answer to her call.

"Are you ignoring me?"

"Damn it there just no chips around here when you really want some."

Kagome growled. "I'm going home."

"You are home."

"I mean my _real_ home!"

"But-"

He snapped his jaw shut seeing the intense death glare she was giving him. She cracked the door open only to have it closed. She looked to her side to see his hand holding the door down.

"It would be wise to let me go fluffy evil." She ground out not turning to him.

He knew what she meant. Over the summer, she was getting miko lessons by Kaede who is not only a doctor but also a priestess. Although she's not fully in control of her power still being a beginner, she could control enough to make Sesshomaru very uncomfortable.

He could feel her aura flare a bit as a warning but he wasn't one to back down. He turned her and swiftly captured her lips making her melt with a long, slow, and very passionate kiss causing her to melt against him. Finally when he felt her fully relaxed, he pulled back to let her catch her breath.

"Just remember that there's no difference between living with me here and living with me on campus. It's just that now we will finally have a lot more time alone than before. Don't you want that, I can recall how many times you complained and felt embarrassed about someone barging in on us." He said, brushing his lips lightly over hers.

She panted a little still trying to get her breath and then said, "It's not that I don't want to live with you, because I can't think of no other place I would rather be."

"Then what's bothering you?"

She smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck and saying, "Once we do have more time alone, you won't be able to keep your hands off of me."

He smiled then said, "A bit too late for that don't you think."

He let his hands go around her waist then let them slip down her pants. "It appears so."

They kissed again, it started off slow and gentle but then it got fiery and wild. Sesshomaru kissed along her jaw line and then to her neck. One hand went up her shirt, lightly brushing his claws against her skin making her moan softly. Kagome drew small circles on the back of his neck earning a purr from him. He was completely turned on and he let the hand that was in her pants move down to her thigh and picked her leg up before hooking his arm underneath her knee letting her feel his hardening member. Kagome smiled at him deviously letting him know that she was turned on as well and her scent confirmed it. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

Then the door flew open. "Sesshomaru my boy I got more…furniture…for you…"

They were still in their awkward position when Toga just so happens to come threw the door (never was locked after Sesshomaru closed it people).

The three stood looking from one to the other then Toga put on his pervy smile and said, "So **this** is the reason why you were so eager to move out Sesshomaru. Good job, now I'll get my grand kids in no time. Please carry on."

Sesshomaru just closed the door right in Toga's face right when he was about to come in.

"Is it our fate to always have someone around right when we're getting intimate?" Kagome sighed.

"Well he's not here now and I'll be damned if he stops me." Sesshomaru said as he picked Kagome up bridal style and went to his…no their bedroom for a first of many nights to come.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it. You guys asked for it and here it is. As I said, I will try to make them as long as I can but this is all I can do until then. There's no telling when I'll update the next one because I'm seriously trying to work on my other unfinished stories. I'll try for sometime next week though.


	2. House Guest

A/N: **Important, please read! **Hey guys one of the readers (I'm so sorry but I forgot your name, please don't hate me whoever you are) gave me the idea to let you guys give me a topic to write about. So if you have any ideas that you hope to see, I would gladly do them. I would like to see how long this one could go since I basically see no limits to it.

* * *

**House Guest**

Sesshomaru came back from his intern job at his father's office. The moment he opened the door, he let out a growl. Someone else was there and with Kagome. Whatever was there didn't have a demonic aura so it wasn't a demon but it didn't smell human either. Either way he was going to find it and get rid of it.

He stalked around following the scents and each step he took bought him closer and closer to the bedroom where the scents were strongest. He put his hand on the knob of the door ready to open it. He hoped that whatever was playing in his mind wasn't actually happening. The thought of his Kagome with another was enough to make him see red.

He slowly turned the knob only to have the door fly open and Kagome rushed out quickly closing the door behind her.

He raised a suspecting eyebrow and just when he was about to say something Kagome beat him to it.

"Hey fluff, how was work, let's get something to eat I haven't eaten anything yet." Her words were rushed together, she was definitely hiding something and she had the scent of whatever she was with all over her. Not only that but he heard a bell jingle on the other side of the door.

He was going to get to the bottom of this.

It all started earlier. School was getting ready to start again and Kagome went on campus to get her books for her classes when she ran into Sango. After getting their books, they went off campus to get something to eat.

"Kagome, hey. What have you been up to?" Sango asked as they sat down somewhere after ordering some food.

"Sesshomaru." Was all Kagome said.

"Ah, he kept you busy I see."

"Yup, never a dull moment around him."

"So, are you going to decide to stay in my room on campus or are you going to stay with Ayame again. I can understand if you do I mean in order to stay with Sesshomaru…"

"Oh, Sesshomaru's not living on campus anymore…and well…neither am I."

Sango narrowed her eyes at her. "Don't tell me you guys are going to a different school or something."

"No, it's just that, Sesshomaru got a condo and he's forcing me to live with him."

Sango looked like she wanted to laugh but she chocked out, "Aw, that's so cute. You two are living together."

"It's not cute!" Kagome yelled then she muttered, "He's a tyrant, a sexy tyrant but a tyrant nonetheless."

"Well look on the bright side, it's your place too so you can do whatever you want."

"If you're insisting girling the place up, I like your plan."

"That's my girl. Well I got to head on, I'm supposed to meet the super perv at the movies in about ten minutes."

They hugged and said goodbye before parting. As Kagome drove back to the condo, she was trying to think of what she was going to do. Most of her things were still packed. So what should she start on? The kitchen, nah that wouldn't do. The bedroom, no he wouldn't care, all he ever wants to do is sleep and rut around it's a wonder that he knows where his clothes seeing as he never wears them in the room. His office, nope that wouldn't work, it's just too small to notice a change like that.

"I know, the living room. Then when whoever comes over they could have a nice laugh."

With her plan to rearrange the living room, Kagome continued driving on. She looked down at the radio and changed the station and when she looked up a black, brown, and white thing caught her eye. She slammed on the brake and sat there for a while to get over her shock. She slowly got out of the car hoping that she didn't hit whatever animal thought it was the best time to stroll out onto the road and breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw the pudgy cat still in one piece.

The fat cat looked up at her and gave her a content 'meow.' He looked like he wasn't afraid at all at the fact that he was almost a road kill pizza.

Kagome kneeled down and to shoo him off and the cat turned around and slowly walked off. Kagome sighed and got back in her car ready to carry out her plans. She put the car back in drive and just when she was about to step on the gas and roll forward, her foot immediately went back to the break. The cat was happily sitting in the street in front of her car.

Kagome sighed once again before getting out and this time picking up the animal and dropping him off in an alley. Once more she was about to go only to find the cat right back where his furry little fat bottom was.

"Stupid cat, are you suicidal or something?"

Kagome got out of the car and kneeled in front of the cat once more. He mewed again and started rubbing his body against her purring loudly. She couldn't help but go soft because he was fat, cute, and friendly. She wanted him. She never had a pet before and she always wanted one but her mother didn't think she was too responsible. So what if she made a mistake and lost the class hamster when she let it out to play, don't even start about that time she dropped Souta on his head when he was a baby, and who cares that she almost burned half the house trying to make ramen.

Okay so she was _slightly_ irresponsible but she was only a little kid then. The hamster bit her when she was handling him and ran off when she let him go, she was too small when she was holding Souta, and her mother did tell her not to use the stove so was using the microwave a crime, even if she didn't know how to work one then?

"Well I think it's time I got a second chance and you are going to help me out…Buyo." Kagome said as she picked up the now named cat and placed him in her car.

A quick stop to the pet store to grab a few things and then it was off to the condo.

Back at her newly acquainted home, she bought Buyo in smiling a wide as she could.

"First thing's first, you have to have a bath." She said while going in the guest bathroom.

Bathing a cat had to be the hardest thing that she's ever done. Buyo kept jumping out of the tub and clawing, hissing, and snapping at her. She didn't think the fat little thing would be so energetic. She accomplished her mission though while getting fairly wet in the process and then wrapped a fluffy towel around him before bringing him in the bedroom to finish the job.

She toweled dried, and then blow-dried him while combing out his fur. The cat purred lovingly at the wonderful attention he was getting and Kagome automatically knew that she was proving herself responsible. She clipped his claws, something she wished that she done before the bath, then put a brown collar with a little bell on it around his neck. She giggled a bit hugging Buyo close to her and rubbing her face on the side against his making him purr again.

He was like Sesshomaru. He always purred when she hugged him and rubbed her face on side of his.

"Oh no Sesshomaru."

She turned to look at the clock on the nightstand and surely enough it read the time he would normally arrive home. She knew it was too late when she heard the jiggling of the door handle. She ran over to the door and ran out closing it behind her just as he was about to open it. He couldn't find out yet, not without her explaining or trying to.

She looked up in his eyes and saw red at the edge of his eyes. Of course he would know.

She saw him raise his eyebrow at her and opened his mouth to say something but never being able to when she jumped into a conversation.

"Hey fluff, how was work? Let's get something to eat, I haven't eaten anything yet." She rushed her words together not really meaning to because now she was sure that she sounded like she'd done something wrong.

She was about to turn him around and head for the kitchen where hopefully she could pull off some excuse when she heard a bell ring. He tensed hearing the bell.

"Okay I'm sorry Sess, I just couldn't resist bringing him home."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. A stranger, she bought a _stranger_ to _their_ home.

"He was just too cute and chubby."

What in the hell is she thinking?

Kagome saw his eyes flash red and then threw herself at him, hugging him by his waist.

"Come on Sess, I'm sure you'll just love him. He's adorable and I know you'll get along with him once you get to know him."

Get along with another male in his territory, yeah right.

Sesshomaru growled before pushing Kagome away, she had no idea of what was going on his mind. He flung the door open and his eyes went wide when he saw nothing there.

He looked from side to side as he stepped further into the room.

"Where the hell is…he…" He stopped when he felt something rub against his legs.

He slowly tilted his head down and found that the scent was coming from the animal. Sesshomaru picked it up by the skin of his neck. Kagome immediately frowned at how he was handling Buyo.

"Sesshomaru put him down you're going to hurt him."

"This…" He paused before sniffing the cat only to narrow his eyes at him, "is what you were hiding from me?"

Kagome was confused for a bit, he should have known with the scent and all. "Yea, please don't be mad and let him go."

Sesshomaru continued to eye the cat while the cat eyed him and seemed to think that a few strands of his hair from his bangs would make a nice plaything. Buyo reached out and swiped a round paw at the hair strands. Sesshomaru growled before shoving him into Kagome's arms. He walked out of the room, not wanting to be in it seeing as how it reeked with the houseguest's scent.

As he walked to the living room he just simply said, "Get rid of him."

Kagome gawked at him unbelieving of what he wants her to do. "Excuse you?"

"Get rid of him." He repeated.

"No, I don't want to. I want him here, I do live here too you know." She said following him to the living room carrying her precious furry bundle in her arms.

They both sat on the couch in an awkward silence with nothing but the TV making any noise whatsoever. Sesshomaru looked in the corner of his eyes to see Kagome giving the feline an ear rubbing. The cat purred loving the feeling. He eventually started rubbing his face against her breast wanting his other ear to get the affectionate attention. She thought she heard a low growl but thought nothing of it before she giggled before switching ears. Buyo eventually turned on his back presenting his white belly to her to rub. Kagome heard a more threatening growl coming from the only other occupant in the room.

"What's wrong fluffy evil?"

He didn't say anything as she continued to stroke the little intruder's belly. The purring rang in his ears and he growled even louder. The cat stopped his purring and opened his eyes while still upside down to look at him for a moment then he went back to what he was doing ignoring Sesshomaru.

Kagome could do nothing but laugh at how things played out.

"What's wrong Sess, are you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?" He mumbled turning away from them.

"Aw my little Sess is jealous, maybe he wants an ear rub too." She said putting Buyo down. The cat looked up at her seeming a little upset at losing his warm and comfy seat but he gave a long yarn before curling up at their feet.

Sesshomaru continued to look the other way as Kagome scooted near him. He relaxed slightly feeling her rub his ears.

"Now that's a good boy."

"I still don't like him, he wants to take what's mine." He mumbled. Kagome sighed, another 'you're my property' comment, she was use to it by now though. She is technically his and only his.

"Calm down, I promise you'll like him. He's a bit strange but totally sweet, besides, I could never pick him over you. You're my first pet."

Sesshomaru smiled at her and growled at her playfully before nipping at her lip. She bought his head to hers for a kiss and he pushed her down to lay back on the couch but he stopped feeling the warm body against his leg. He stopped and looked down at the cat. Buyo mewed at him and purred against his leg.

"Aw, he really likes you. Let him stay please." Kagome pleaded.

Sesshomaru sighed. "I guess as long as you're taking care of him…"

He wasn't able to finish seeing as that Kagome's lips connected with his. Buyo just mewed again before stretching and curling up once more to go to sleep ignoring the couple all together.


	3. What If

**What If**

Kagome paced in the middle of the bathroom while waiting for the dreaded truth. The little white stick mocked her silently. She was afraid.

"Am I pregnant?" Kagome asked herself.

No she couldn't be, she was only half way threw her sophomore year in college. She can't take care of a baby now.

"Come on hurry up you…you stupid…THING!" Kagome said as she picked up the pregnancy test only to place it back down on the counter.

She wouldn't have ever worried about this if Sango didn't bring it up.

Everyone was at Miroku's birthday party at her house. The party didn't really seem to be getting anywhere so Miroku, Koga, and Inuyasha made the suggestion to play 'truth or dare.' Sango could already tell where this could head as long as Miroku was in this but decided to let it go seeing as things were a little dull.

They all sat in a circle in the living room. Kagome was sitting on Sesshomaru's lap on the couch, not because she wanted to, he just wouldn't let her go. Kikyo was sitting on side of him with Inuyasha sitting on the floor between her legs and stroking her thigh. Sango sat on side of them on the floor using Ayame and Koga to separate her from Miroku.

Since it was Miroku's birthday, she went first. He put on a wicked smile as she looked at Kagome who cringed knowing that something perverted was being concocted in that little head of his.

"Kagome…truth or dare."

Kagome sighed, she had to think. Either one would be a bad choice in her case but she had to figure which was the worse of the two.

"Truth." She said in an almost questionable fashion.

Miroku's smirk widened even more. He wanted to ask this question for a long time now but could never find the best way to do it.

"Kagome, how many times have you and Sesshomaru had sex."

Her eyes open so wide that she thought that her eyelids flew off. She looked around nervously cursing the pervert under her breath.

"Dare, I pick dare!"

"To late to change now."

Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru, silently pleading him to force Miroku to either let her pick dare or ask another, non-sex related question. He just sat back with a wide smirk. It was clear that he wasn't ashamed. Men.

"Well Kags, oh and you better not lie, I'm sure Sesshomaru would let us know if you were." Miroku said with a smirk of his own that she wanted to wipe clean off his face.

She looked back at Sesshomaru pleading again but he said, "Go on Kagome, say it and make the pervert jealous."

Everyone had their eyes wide, listening intently, it seems that this was a question on their minds as well.

Kagome's eyes darted from place to place, her mouth opened to say something only to close shut once again. Finally, she sighed before saying, "I think…I believe it was…I don't know, I lost count."

She gasped as she put her hands over her mouth realizing the mistake she made. Miroku choked on air while Koga patted him on the back. The other girls in the room looked in different directions. The only one who wasn't surprised was Sesshomaru whose smirk got bigger to where he was showing his fangs and Inuyasha who witnessed on mistake half of the times they were together.

"Uh, Kagome, how long have you two been…intimate?" Koga asked trying to pick his words carefully.

Kagome whished she was non-existent now as she mumbled something that the other humans in the room couldn't hear but every demon and Inuyasha did.

"Since second semester? It's not second semester yet..." Koga said but then was interrupted by Sesshomaru who said, "She meant earlier this year."

She glared at Sesshomaru who was going to be in so much trouble when they got home.

The day after, the girls got together like usual at the food court to have lunch. They sat in an awkward silence as they slowly ate their meal that was until Sango broke it.

"So Kagome, don't you ever worry?"

Kagome put down her burger to look up at her. "Worry about what?" She then whished that she didn't ask.

"You know, getting pregnant."

Kagome choked on her food before looking back up at her once again.

"Sorry I asked…"

"No…no, it's okay."

It wasn't okay. Don't get Kagome wrong, she was careful, she made sure that they used protection…most of the time, hey when she had urges, she just had to make due. She tried to push the thoughts aside thinking that they've gone this long with out a problem that was until now.

Kagome had been feeling a little sick and her monthly cycle haven't come on for two months. She started to panic. She quickly rushed to the drug store while Sesshomaru was out and bought the test.

At last, the five minutes that she had to wait were up and she looked at the dreaded truth.

At this time, Sesshomaru came home and was looking for her. He followed her scent to the open bathroom where he saw her looking at the white stick in her hand. He tilted his head, unknowing and uncaring what it was. It was just a white plastic stick to him. Then he really thought about it. Suddenly realization struck him, he remember seeing something like it when Izayoi found out that she was pregnant with Rin.

"K-Kagome…" He said startling her a bit. "Is that…what I think it is?"

Kagome looked back to the stick and just nodded.

"W-what do-does it s-say?"

His face was expressionless and his voice was shaky. It almost sounded like he was excited but she couldn't really tell.

"It's negative."

Sesshomaru sighed and let the doorframe support his weight. She could see relief in his eyes as well as feel it in his aura along with a slight tinge of disappointment. It made her feel a little better on how things could have turned out if it was positive but happy all together at the results.

Soon after she threw away the cause of her problems, both she and Sesshomaru walked to the front to sit together and try to find something to watch on TV. As she snuggled into Sesshomaru there was a question nagging in her mind.

"Sess?"

His eyes were glued to the screen but hearing him "Hn" let her know that he was listening.

"What would happen if it was positive?"

His arms closed around her more and he let his thumb make lazy circles on her shoulder.

"What would you want me to do?" Was all he said still not looking at her.

"Well that's why I'm asking."

He finally looked at her and shook his head with a small smile. "And I said, 'what would you want me to do?' If you wanted me to hold them, then I would. If you wanted me to play with them then I could do that too. If you wanted me to feed them, clean them, buy them things, take them places, or anything, it would be done. I would do anything for my children…and for the mother of my children."

Kagome felt tears sting her eyes, she really did have the best boyfriend in the world. She snuggled deeper into him before saying, "That's good then because I didn't know how you would really feel, the test was positive."

Sesshomaru shot up with a smile, "Really?!"

Kagome giggled and shook her head. "No, I just wanted to see your expression."

Sesshomaru growled playfully at her before lying back down to resume watching TV.


	4. Surprises

Hey, sorry I haven't been updating. So much has happened. I wanted to update this on Friday the 23rd since that was my birthday (yea, I just turned 19) but I was stuck at the hospital since my cousin had a baby on that day. Then the week after was spent getting my three year old cousin's birthday party together. With all of that aside now, I can finally get back to work on my writings...well that is until next week and I start working at a summer camp again next week.

* * *

**Surprises**

He had it all planned out, how he was going to spend his birthday. Since it was on Saturday this year, he wanted to wake up late, have a late morning quickie with Kagome and another during his shower, make lunch together with her, take a nap, go out to eat, and then spend the night away having wild and passionate sex. Okay, it wasn't a real plan, since it was just sleep, eat, and rut but who cares, it's his birthday and he could do whatever he wanted.

He woke up but didn't open his eyes yet. He started feeling the place where Kagome slept but there was no Kagome and her spot was cold meaning that she had been gone long ago. He opened his eyes and sat up wondering where she was. He smelled some pancakes in the kitchen and put on a smile thinking that she was making breakfast for him.

He got up, and walked into the kitchen and saw the pancakes sitting on the table along with some coffee and the newspaper but nothing else besides the usual kitchen. Nearing the table, he saw a note.

_Fluff,_

_My mom called me over to watch my grandpa while she goes out of town for one of my cousin's weddings. I would have woken you up but you are such a stubborn sleeper. I'll be back later on today._

_Kagome_

Sesshomaru put the note down. She didn't even mention 'happy birthday' in the note and there was no way that she could have forgotten because she was the one talking about having some big huge party for him. Well at least she made him breakfast. He sighed and sat down to eat. Right when he was finished and was putting his dish in the sink to wash later there was a ringing of the phone.

Sesshomaru hopped that it was Kagome saying that she on her way back but upon seeing the caller id, he growled but picked it up anyway.

"Yes father." He growled as he rolled his eyes.

_"Sesshomaru, just the guy I'm looking for."_ Toga's cheery voice came threw. Sesshomaru let a groan be heard, when ever his father said that, that mean he was looking for a favor that would only be a waste of his time.

"I'm sorry but I'm quite busy today…"

_"Doing what, it's your birthday son and you do the same things ever since your senior year in high school. There will be no sleeping and eating today. I need you to come to the office ASAP…oh and happy birthday."_

Before Sesshomaru could protest, the phone was hung up in his face. He growled and cursed his father under his breath before getting dressed to head over to the office.

"Let me get this strait, you called me here just to re-type all these files?" Sesshomaru said as he looked at the desk full of files and a computer.

"Yup, that about sums it up." Toga said halfheartedly.

A pause.

"Well…"

Another pause.

"Sesshomaru?"

"I'm going back home."

Just as he turned, a hand was placed on his shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

"Son, let me remind you that you are to one day be the face of this company. You are to take over this business whenever I see fit which means that this is only a _small_ part that you will have to do. Don't forget that this is your future so get used to it."

Toga turned him back around and turned him towards the desk.

"But there's a mountain of paperwork here, it'll take me hours to finish it all."

"Then you better get to work." Toga said oh so innocently with a smile to match. He then turned and started walking away.

"And where the hell are you going while I'm stuck here?" Sesshomaru said as he glared at his father.

Toga shrugged and said, "I don't know, it's a Saturday, the possibilities are endless."

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide and he was about to come after the older man only to have the door slam in his face. He heard his father walking away while laughing after he said, "Get as much of it done as possible, you are still an intern and therefore have to do as I say son."

Sesshomaru growled and cursed out loud as he went to the desk and harshly pulled back at the chair. Sitting down and looking at the files that lay on the desk, he sighed. Some birthday.

Halfway threw the work, which was four hours after Toga left him, he received a phone call on his cell. He growled even louder seeing 'Half-breed' on his caller id. He was tired of the interruptions that he was getting. It started with one female employee who was just about his age coming in to ask Toga something only to gawk and flirt with him.

Sesshomaru ignored her at first but the persistent wench wouldn't leave him be. To make matters worse, she ended up telling practically the entire female population about him and they all came to flirt with him, even the old women. He never had to worry about this with his father there to enforce the rules but without the old dog there, the women were free to do what they liked.

Sesshomaru just picked up the phone and hissed as he rubbed his temples feeling a headache pound in his head and ground out, "What do you want mutt."

_"Damn, what crawled up your ass and died?"_ Inuyasha joked, making Sesshomaru even more irritated.

"Tell me what the hell it is you want before I hang up, I'm too busy to deal with your foolishness."

_"Wait, you're actually not sleeping and eating like always…"_

"GET TO THE DAMNED POINT OF THIS PHONE CALL!"

_"Jeez, all I wanted to say was happy birthday."_

Sesshomaru calmed down although his headache stayed. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, father has just gotten on my last nerve. He made me come into the office to do HIS work."

_"Wow, sucks to be you."_

"Inuyasha, just d me a favor, whenever you see him, keep him in one place so that I can show him how much I _appreciate_ doing his work."

_"Well I can't do that, he wants you to come to the mansion right now."_

They told each other goodbye and then Sesshomaru set out to head out to the mansion. Leaving the office, he had to wonder what the old man had in mind for him now. If it was more work, he was just going to leave strait up, he may be working under him but Sesshomaru Taisho was no one's errand boy.

Arriving at the mansion he noticed that the gate guards shift nervously a bit. He didn't think anything of it, they always seemed suspicious when it came to anyone coming up to the gate, but they looked more suspicious than usual. They went back to normal noticing that it was him in the car. After letting him in Sesshomaru looked at them in his rearview mirror to see one of them looking at him as he drive away while on his phone. Sesshomaru just pushed it out of his mind ready just to see what Toga wanted so that he could leave.

He saw something totally unexpected as he neared the mansion, cars and a lot of them. Who the hell is his father having over? Coming up to the door, he smelled a wide verity of food. Was this some kind of business party that his father gave him no clue at all about? Poor him was so upset about how his day was turning out that he never thought fully on what was going on but he was sure to regret it.

He pulled out his keys that had a key for the mansion on it and…

**"SURPRISE!"**

He stumbled back, all of the loud voices combined almost made him death. Every demon there forgot the fact that he wouldn't have earplugs like them since it is his surprise party. Oops.

When the ringing stopped he looked up and groaned. He really didn't feel like being bothered by a party but it was too late to turn now. Oh well might as well enjoy it, plus who would give up the chance of getting free gifts. He allowed them to drag him into the large living room.

As he was forced to go on, he associated with a few guest, he scanned the room looking for one individual. How could Kagome not be at his own party? He would have growled in frustration of being forced to endure this if only he wasn't talking to whoever he was with at the moment.

"Oh fluffy evil…" He immediately ignored everyone crowding him and turned his attention to Kagome.

She came out of the kitchen with a huge cake in her hands and when everyone looked at it, they practically wanted to fall out in laughter.

There was a little fluffy white puppy with a crescent moon on its forehead and maroon stripes on its cheeks on one side and on the other side were words written in blue icing, "Happy Birthday Fluffy Evil."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Let me guess, you made it?"

"Yea, my mom taught me how to make it, do you like it? I worked on it all morning at her house." Kagome said as she set the cake down.

He just smiled as he pulled her into his body and gave her a small kiss. There was a flash of light and when they looked up there was Toga with a camera.

"This would be perfect to show off to the family."

They just laughed it off and then when Toga turned his back, Sesshomaru leaned into Kagome and whispered in her ear, "Let's leave."

Kagome whispered back, "Now, I want some cake. I made it and I want a chance to taste it."

"We could just sneak the cake with us."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Sess no, besides, it is your party, you should enjoy it. Is there anyway that I can get you to stay? "

Seeing the raised eyebrow, mischievous glint, and pervy smile on Sesshomaru's face, she knew exactly what would get him to stay.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well it was going to happen anyway. Now, let's get going before father bugs us again."

"Wait, you want to do this NOW!"

Before she could say anything else, she was pushed toward the back door by him. Once outside, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder before sprinting out to the guesthouse locking the door behind them.

Toga came into the middle of the room automatically getting everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone, how about we serve some cake, where's the birthday boy?"

Lying together in bed, Sesshomaru decided to ask, "Whose idea was it to set up a party for me?"

Kagome smiled and kissed him on the nose saying, "Mine of course, your dad told me what it is that you do for your birthday. There is more to a birthday other than sleeping and eating."

Sesshomaru pushed her to lay down while he came above her, "You know what, you're right, and I did add a little something to my birthday to-do list."

"Oh and that is?"

He said nothing but just kissed her long and hard finishing up their little celebration together in the way he planned to do so in the beginning.


	5. No Strings Attached

Sorry that I haven't updated this story like I should but here you go. For being good readers, I've decided to give you all a nice little lemon. I've been wanting to write a lemon if you haven't guessed it by now but the stories wouldn't go just like how I wanted them to go...well that is until this one. I expect there to be at least two more to come.

**Warning! This is a lemon story. I don't make them too big but there is some citrus here. You have been warned!**

* * *

**No Strings Attached**

He didn't know how she did it but he let her talk him in to going to the damnable mall. He completely hated it there, there was just too many people and all of their voices kept ringing in his ears. The smells from the perfume stores and food stands was enough to knock him out. Worst of all is all the females that were making eyes at him and Kagome is either oblivious to the fact of really good at ignoring them. However, it's still enough to piss him off. He has his girl, he wanted nothing to do with the whores, those days are behind him now so leave him alone.

A girl came up and started grabbing all on him while he was waiting for Kagome to finish using the bathroom. Trying to get her to stop, he made his decision. As soon as she came out, he was going to force her to leave. They've been walking around for hours doing nothing anyway.

Growling at the stupid girl and scaring her off, Kagome finally made her appearance. Just as he was about to tell her 'let's go,' she said, "Let's go to Victoria's Secret."

Now he remembers. **That's** the reason why he's there. Damn his weakness to seeing scandalous clothes that he could easily rip off his sexy girlfriend.

Kagome saw his distress and went to grab his hand so that she could pull him in the direction of the store. "Oh come on, the faster we go in, the faster we could leave besides, we wouldn't be here if you didn't destroy my corset."

Sesshomaru smirked at the thought. She wore the blue corset with matching panties and completed it with fish net stockings and three inch high heels on his birthday after leaving the party and escaping his questioning father for their whereabouts when it was time to cut the cake. Hey, it was her fault that she looked too tempting in the thing. He lost control of himself and ripped it to shreds.

Stepping in front of the store, he took a deep breath and walked in behind her into the forbidden man zone. Kagome wasn't so shy about being in the store now. She came in all the time with Sango and Ayame to play around with the clothes and to try on the lotions and perfumes, buying some every once in a while. She was very familiar with what they have now and knew just what she wanted.

While she looked around, he made sure to stay close, he didn't need anymore females attacking him. He couldn't even watch what she was picking out trying to make sure that no females jumped him with his head turned. He was so occupied at watching his back that he practically ran into the closed dressing room door that Kagome went into.

He growled at the door then Kagome said, "Aw come on, I'll be out in no time, you'll see."

He growled a little bit more before settling down…well as best as he could anyway. Females kept coming in and the moment they see him, they get a hungry look and their scent spike. Some of them came in with their boyfriends and such, most were just too old. He couldn't stand it all, they discussed him. Then there's the issue of this door that's separating him and his female. He wanted to be inside that tiny dressing room to not only keep the eyes off of him but to watch Kagome model in it for him. He could easily get in but that would result in destroying the door and although he could pay for the damage, he didn't want the public to see what is to be behind closed doors. Suddenly a thought popped into his mind and a devious smirk spread across his face.

Kagome was currently in a black leather corset that held up together with strings that crisscrossed on both of her sides and closed at the bottom so there would be no need for panties. She really like how it looked on her and she could just imagine the look on Sesshomaru's face.

She could see the way his tongue would slowly drag across his lips to moisten them before that devilish fanged smirk showed. She could see the heated gaze in his liquid amber eyes that would melt anything. She could hear his growl like purr of approval…in fact she could hear it now.

'_Wait a minute something's not right.'_

She was about to turn around only to be pressed against the mirror by a shirtless demon with lips against her neck.

"Sessh-Sesshomaru!" She shrieked which got a small growl out of him since she hurt his ears. He smirked against her skin and nipped at her neck a bit before continuing with his kisses.

Kagome found the strength to push him away so that she could get her questions out.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell? How did you get in here?"

He just smirked at her still and said, "Now Kagome, as long as you've been with me."

She glared at him realizing what he meant by that. He's been doing that crap ever since she first met him. "You are such a bastard for picking the lock."

Before she could scold him any longer, he pressed his lips against hers. She started kissing back although her mind screamed for her not to encourage him. They were in a public place where everyone in the store and even who was to pass by the store could hear them. She wanted to stop him but found that she couldn't. He could always get her in the mood, she cursed him for being perfect.

He smirked against her skin, he had her right where he wanted her. He readied his claws to destroy the corset she was wearing and when he placed his claws down, he dragged them down the corset and found that it wouldn't rip. He tried again but the same thing happened. He stopped his assault on her neck and tried again, not a single scratch. He looked at his claws wondering what was wrong but then he heard a small chuckle from Kagome.

"What a way to test this corset. The only reason I want it is because it's made out of a special material that the manufactures called 'dragon's skin.' It's strong enough to deal with even the strongest demon. I won't have you destroying another article of my clothing Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru scowled at her before putting on his devious smirk, he will get at her yet.

Kagome recognized his mischievous look on his face and was about to ask him what was he thinking about when he put his hands at both of her sides at her thighs. Then with a swift motion, he moved his hands up along her sides. The corset practically peeled off of her. She was standing in nothing but her panties.

Her eyes wide, she made a look asking how did he get threw and the answer was staring in her face as she looked at the strings on the floor. His claws had cut them.

"It's official, you are **the** biggest bastard on the face of the…" Before she could finish, she was cut off once again by his mouth upon hers. Apparently he didn't care about his title, his mind being occupied by the young woman in front of him.

She struggled against him at first, her mind and body telling her that this is just too wrong. They were in a dressing room stall in the store at the mall. Very open to the public but that strongly turned her on more, the thought of being caught. She soon found herself void of any thoughts as he quickly ripped off her underwear and traced his clawed finger around the outside of her neither region.

He smirked at her attempt to keep a moan in. He suddenly liked this idea. He started off playing with her and was going to leave her be being that they were in the middle of a store but now he was really curious at how far things could go.

He continued his assault on her neck as his fingers continued to stroke her in all but the one place she wanted him to touch her the most.

Wait, she wasn't going to give into him. It was wrong to be doing this anyway. She started to struggle against him but all she was doing was heating the situation up more. She trashed her body against his but she slowed down to a slow grind when she felt his hardened length against her and his fingers had dove into her depts.

She tried so hard not to moan but instead a mew came out. Sesshomaru chuckled before whispering, "What's wrong, dog got your tongue?"

She glared at him as best as she could before he sped up his pace making her wither. His body and other hand supported her weight seeing as that she couldn't stand strait right now.

She groaned low when he pushed her over the edge and when she looked up, she saw the smug look on his face as he licked his hand clean.

"Not bad now let's knock things up a bit."

She knew what that meant. She couldn't back away and it wasn't because he was blocking her either. No, he used both his hands to undo his belt and pants. She couldn't move because she was feeling weak and couldn't support herself.

Finally, she felt his clawed hands settle on her hips before being lifted and pushed a little harder against the wall. She then felt the tip of him rub against her and she couldn't fight the shiver that went threw her spine. He rolled his hips, slightly slipping in but going no further. They both groaned, him feeling her wetness and her just anxious for him.

He gave her a fanged smirk before he thrust upwards once not being able to contain himself and she hissed.

"S-Sessho…maru, y-ou are a…**dead** demon." She ground out between her teeth.

The smirk never faded from his features as he thrust ups again this time continuing at a slow pace. Kagome wanted so badly to moan out loud and caught herself many times. Sesshomaru would have full out laughed if he wasn't so occupied. He did chuckle though, very evilly.

"Let's see how long you can stay quiet." He whispered as he nipped at her ear lobe.

He started moving faster. She whimpered, but not to make him stop. Her morals flew out the window right when he changed pace. She held on to him as best as she could with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

He could feel her close around him and went even faster and harder so that they could finish together. Finally, she did let out a long deep moan, amazingly not as loud as what she could have been as he groaned and went stiff against her.

They, well he, stood like that for a few minutes catching their breaths and getting over the aftershock.

"You've did well Kagome, we must do this again. It would sure make me come to the mall more often." He muttered against her skin.

"No, I think not. I'll never get any shopping done, which means no more lingerie." She muttered against his skin.

Suddenly they heard a knock.

"Uh…is everything alright?"

They froze. They forgot where they were just now.

The woman who was standing outside the dressing room kept hearing the weirdest noises. She kept thinking that she was hearing grunts and very low moans like someone was sick so she stayed outside of the rooms. She wanted so badly to barge in but was scared to since the walls were shaking. When all went silent, she finally decided to ask if things were alright. She heard nothing for a long time then shuffling and clothes rustling. There was silence once again and then the door opened slightly. The woman was trying to peek in only to be stopped by a smiling Kagome, who's face was still flushed and hair everywhere.

"Oh, I'm alright but I need another one of these corsets in the same size."

The woman took the now useless piece of clothing and looked at it seeing the cut strings and just took it with her asking no questions. When she returned, she was surprised to see the young taiyoukai standing right next to Kagome. She only turned her back for like ten seconds since the rack where the corsets are were right next to the door and didn't see him in the store other than when he came in with her. She thought that he had left and now suddenly seeing him back and not threw the front entrance, she became a bit suspicious.

Before she could ask anything, Sesshomaru snatched the corset from her hands. "We'll be taking that thank you."

He walked off with Kagome waking stiffly behind him. She just shook her head and thought it best to get back to work.


	6. Run Ins

All I can say is please don't hate me for how this turned out. The boy was asking for it anyway. Also it's short, sorry about that but this was all I got for this one.

* * *

**Run Ins**

They were just spending the day into town, just walking hand-in-hand where ever they just felt like going. She would love it whenever he would pull her into his arms and walk a short distance with their bodies touching, especially when one of his worshipers were around. It was a game that they played, ticking off as many whores as they can while pretending not to notice. All was perfect until she saw something

When she ran behind Sesshomaru after uttering 'oh-no,' he was only curious to what frightened her. He tried to pull her from behind him but she would slip away and stay behind him. Finally, he just turned around in place and gave her the look saying 'explain.'

She just grabbed his hand and said, "Hey fluff, let's go back. I'm kinda hungry and we passed up a suitable restaurant."

Of course he didn't budge. He just grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her before tilting up her chin to look at him.

"What's wrong Gome?" He simply asked.

She didn't want to tell him what or, shall we say, who she saw. She just didn't ever want to meet him again.

"I'm hungry, come on."

"Kagome, I could hear perfectly fine and your stomach is not growling, not in the slightest. Tell me what's wrong."

She looked away and was about to tell him when they heard, "Kagome, is that you?"

She inwardly groaned and Sesshomaru turned around and stood on her side in order to see who was talking.

It was a fairly tall young man, although not as tall as Sesshomaru. He was human with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Kagome, it's been a while how are you?" He said as he came up to her with open arms expecting a hug.

Sesshomaru just looked unbelievingly as he was going to try and touch what's his plus looking at Kagome, he could clearly tell that she didn't want to be bothered. Just as the new comer was about to wrap his arms around her, he stopped hearing a low threatening growl. He looked up to Sesshomaru with a smile.

"Oh hi there, I didn't see you."

Is he blind or dense, well he did see Kagome so he just must be dense. Sesshomaru is a very hard person to miss after all.

Sesshomaru growled out, "Who are you?"

"I'm Hojo, I was Kagome's boyfriend."

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Who are you?"

Sesshomaru then put on his blank face and stood almost in front of Kagome to tower over Hojo in order to intimidate him before saying, "I'm Sesshomaru, I **am** her boyfriend."

Hojo looked form one to another and with a sad face said, "Kagome, is this true?"

Kagome moved to stand in front of Sesshomaru and looked Hojo in the eye. "Hojo, you're the one who broke up with me."

He turned away. Kagome felt a tug at her heart strings although she knew that she shouldn't feel so guilty. She just continued.

"It's over, been over. I've moved on like you did to me. To be honest, I'm glad that we broke up, I love Sesshomaru just as much as he loves me." After saying this, Sesshomaru pulled her back into his arms and lifted her hand to kiss it. "We had nothing in common Hojo and we weren't happy together and Eri was the girl that stolen your heart, not me."

He seemed even more upset. "Actually I broke up with Eri a long time ago."

Kagome broke out of Sesshomaru's embrace and touched Hojo by the shoulder. "There's somebody out there for everyone, you'll find your match one day."

"Oh, I know." He said making Kagome smile a little bit. "I found that special person a few months ago."

"Oh really. Who is it?"

"I'm meeting them here, they should be here any min…"

"Oh Hooojooooo!" a voice sang from behind them. Hojo looked past the two and saw the love of his life.

Kagome and Sesshomaru had their mouths wide open in the unbelief. There skipping in a tight pink shirt and blue jeans were the ever flamboyant Jakotsu. Kagome always knew that there was a feminine side to Hojo but she never knew that it was by this much.

Jakotsu came to a halt smiling at Kagome and giving Sesshomaru a once over.

"Jak, how many times did I tell you not to check out other guys?" Hojo said as he took Jakotsu's hand and pulled him over to stand by him.

"Sorry Hojo honey but you know how I am besides, you know that my heart belongs to you only." Jakotsu said with a small kiss to the lips making Kagome gag and Sesshomaru twitch. They've officially seen enough so they snuck away before they could remember that they were talking to someone.

"You know what, now that you had mentioned it earlier, I am a bit hungry, how's about it?" He said as they sped walked away.

"No, I believe I've lost my appetite." Kagome said holding her stomach. She knew what went on but she never wanted to see any of it.

Sesshomaru pulled her into a restaurant anyway but stopped seeing someone he wished to never see again.

"Sesshy?" It was Kagura.

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and ran strait out not feeling up to conversing with her.

"You know I think I lost my appetite as well." He said as he kept going. All Kagome could do was laugh.


	7. Remedies

Sorry for the long wait. I completely hated this summer and it took away my creativity. Now that I'm not working at that stupid summer camp being that it's over, I can try and get back to work. I didn't really like how this one came out but I hope you like it.

* * *

**Remedies**

"Kagome are you coming to bed." Sesshomaru said from the doorway of his office.

Kagome was on his laptop typing up her mid term paper. With her fingers still moving and her face glued to the screen she just half-heartedly said, "Yea un-huh."

Sesshomaru sighed, she had been on the computer since before dinner. He had to pry her off, throw her over his shoulder, and force feed her to get her to eat. Well this is what she gets for typing it last minute. He constantly checked up on her after that, wanting her to come to bed but it seemed that he would be sleeping tonight. Stupid paper, first the cat gets her attention and now this. After tonight, he'll make sure she'll never do last minute work again.

"How long are you going to be?"

"Yea un-huh."

"Kagome…"

"Yea un-huh."

Sesshomaru scowled at her before walking off, it was no use, once she puts her mind to something, she caries on with it.

"I'm going to bed." He muttered earning from her yet another, "Yea un-huh."

She was finally finished. After printing out the papers she happily skipped to the room and pounced on the bed, almost hitting Sesshomaru on the way.

"Fluffy evil?" Kagome said as she looked at him. He was knocked out. "That's strange, he usually waits for me and tries to subdue me when I'm up late with homework. It's a shame too because I'm actually in the mood to deal with him."

She looked at the clock on his side of the bed on a night stand and saw the answer to her reason. "3:45, wow, no wonder. Well I guess I should get to sleeping too, I have a long day of classes tomorrow and I need all the sleep I can get at this point."

Kagome laid her head on the pillow before closing her eyes and sighed then she tossed and turned. She beat her pillow because it was too puffed for her liking, then it got to flat so she fluffed it back up…and then she turned again. She sat still for a few minutes waiting for sleep to claim her but it never happened. She couldn't believe it, she was tired but she couldn't sleep. Was it possible to be too tired to sleep? If so then she must be **that** tired.

She turned to Sesshomaru. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, perfect as always. He knows of some ways to get to sleep, maybe he could help her. Well here goes nothing.

Kagome had to be careful waking him up. She remembered her last attempt very clearly.

It was late in the morning and they had classes to go to but he just wouldn't wake up. She used to pull on his ears to wake him immediately in the morning but over the time, the effect wore off. It was a turn on to him, even in his sleep. He would wrap his arms around her in his sleep and practically roll on top of her, almost smothering her. He would then spoon her by nuzzling and licking her neck and it would take her forever to get freed.

She poked him heard in the chest, he didn't move. She tapped him then shook him and then slapped his face hard enough to be noticed. He still didn't move. She moved over to his ear and said his name sensually while rubbing his belly, finally she got some movement.

She thought he was going to get up but all he did was growl and woof in his sleep. She never heard him actually woof. It was kind of cute especially when he did it some more. She remembered when her Sango had babysat her cousin's puppy while she was out of town for a few days. While the puppy slept, he growled and woofed in his sleep as well. Kagome had to wonder if he did this kind of thing every night. She would never know because she was usually asleep before he was. She giggled a bit and tried once again to wake him.

"Hn…" He mumbled as he opened one sleepy eyelid.

"Sesshomaru, I need your help." She said while still shaking him to wake him further.

"Gome…too…" He couldn't even finish his sentence. His eyelids closed once again and he was slowly drifting back. Kagome shook him once more and he finished with, "Sleepy."

"I promise I'll let you go back to sleep if you help me get to sleep too."

Sesshomaru rolled on his belly and lifted himself to sit up as best as he could.

"Help me get to sleep please."

He scooted over onside of her and made her turn around so that he could massage her shoulders. He was very slow and lazy being that he was half-sleep but to Kagome it felt so sensual. She started feeling aroused and her scent drifted into his nose slowly but surely waking him up. Kagome's head rolled back and a small moan escaped from her lips. He perked up even more and scooted even closer to her.

Feeling the heat of his body against her further relaxed her and she leaned back onto him. His head dropped by her neck to kiss her as his hands slipped down to her sided to feel her up. He kissed her and got no response. He did it again, then he groped her breast for emphasis, still nothing. He leaned back further to see what's going on, only to have her body sink more into his. Finally, listening to her calm, steady breathing, he came to the solution.

"Damn it, she's sleeping. Now **I **don't think I can get back to sleep."


	8. Commit

Well, sorry I'm late once again. I may have jumped a little to far forward in the story but hey, it was going to happen anyway. Besides, now I can do even more chapters for you because I was starting to run out of ideas.

* * *

**Commit**

The church was filled with guest to witness the union taking place. A new Taisho was soon to be added to the family and Toga couldn't be happier…well yes he could, he just needed to get his other son to do the same. A certain female was thinking the same thing.

Kagome stood in the bride's maid's line as the maid of honor looking longingly at Kikyo and Inuyasha ahead of her. They looked to be so in love, so happy, so into each other. That could be her and a certain somebody who was currently the best man and looking agonizingly bored right now.

Five and a half years, they've been together for five and a half years and he hasn't made a move to ask her yet. What is he waiting on, she was more than ready to just tie the knot and make their union official. She had graduated college almost a year ago and even has a job as a graphic designer for Taisho Corps, now she wanted to go on to the next step. She almost growled out loud but didn't get to upon hearing,

"You may now kiss your bride."

Her anger was put aside as she watched the happy couple kiss. Awe's and soft applause erupted from the people in the pews along with cameras as people were taking pictures of lasting memories for the newlyweds and themselves. The groom and his bride quickly strolled down the aisle they came from and soon everyone fell into line behind them starting with the expressionless Sesshomaru and the brooding Kagome.

He glanced down at her for a moment before turning his eyes back to the path ahead of them. The wedding party crowded in two limos while Kikyo and Inuyasha took their own. The Kagome, Sango, Ayame and a few other girls in one limo and Sesshomaru, Miroku, Koga, and some other guys in the other.

Sango saw Kagome glaring at everything out the window and said, "What's wrong Kags?"

Kagome mumbled something that sounded like 'stupid demon' and 'fear of commitment.'

"Kagome, you're rambling, tell me what's wrong." Sango said while reaching for her friend.

When Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder she almost fell out her seat then laughed nervously.

"Oh hey Sango how long have you been sitting there?"

Sango rolled her eyes at her then said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong-"

"Kagome Higurashi, if you don't tell me this instant then no desert for you at the reception!"

"Not fair!"

Sango just crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow letting Kagome know that she was waiting. At this point Ayame joined in also wanting to know what was wrong. She had been watching Kagome fidget during the ceremonies and knew that something was troubling her.

"It's that stupid dog that I'm living with."

Ayame growled while Sango cracked her knuckles ready to jump him if he hurt her like he did a long time ago.

"What did Sesshomaru do to you know, if he laid a hand on you, I'll…"

Kagome raised her hands and waved them as she shook her head. "No it's nothing like that, it's just that…"

She trailed off and looked down at her hands wishing she could explain herself better but she knew that once her friends wanted her to talk, they will keep pestering her until she does.

"Well…Sango, Miroku proposed to you and Ayame, you and Koga are mates. Now Kikyo's finally married with Inuyasha…Me and Sesshomaru are just going nowhere."

Both older girls looked at her with understanding. Ayame put an arm around her and Sango said, "Kagome, I'm sure he's working on it. You know how these guys are with the subject of commitment. You know how long it took Miroku to ask me. I knew way ahead of time but knew it would hurt his pride if he didn't say it."

_-Flashback-_

Poor Miroku had been nervous half of the year since he decided to move his and Sango's relationship. He had finally gotten the nerve to buy a ring but waited the other half to tell her.

Before he did tell her, she was spring cleaning. While cleaning in their room, she stumbled across the black box under the bed and smiled lovingly before placing it back knowing he would tell her when the time was right.

For the other half of the year, she helped him out a little by enticing him and making suggestions and he eventually he gave in.

-End Flashback-

Ayame agreed then said, "Then with Koga, it was stressing him out so much that we nearly got into fights almost every single night. It was so funny when he finally came out with it though."

_-Flashback-_

The two wolf demons were in yet another argument. What it was over this time, putting plastic in the garbage can when it should have been in the recycling bin.

It had went to other subjects before he blurted out, "Just marry me damn it!"

They froze in place instantly and an eerie silence filled the apartment. After five minutes of silence, they quickly embraced each other making-out passionately first then letting things go from there.

-End Flashback-

Kagome laughed a bit feeling slightly better. "Yea, I guess you're right but the thing is that both of you figured out that you were going to be asked sometime. I can't tell around him."

Ayame then said, "Ah, but you forget who you're talking about Kagome. Sesshomaru is a cool and collected kind of guy. You can't tell much of anything from him."

Kagome sighed once more before turning her attention to whatever the limo was passing outside.

They finally made it to the reception and the wedding party walked in the same order they had during the wedding. Everything was going great, everyone was having a great time…everyone except for Kagome. She was jealous she had to admit as she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha dancing together and such.

"Kagome, what's bothering you and don't tell me a lie, I can feel your frustration."

She looked away from him not ready to tell him yet but knowing that she would sometime. She looked at him and said, "Sess-"

"Kagome Higurashi could you please come up to the microphone stand to wish the happy couple luck."

Kagome pouted making Sesshomaru chuckle. "Go on, I'll be here when you get back."

Kagome sighed and stood up making her way to the stage. She stood in front of the mass with a smile. She was really happy for her two friends, she just wished that she could have the same thing.

"What can I honestly say? I know that the two of you will live a long happy life together. I've seen how happy you make each other each time you are around. If I must, I wish you guys all the happiness in the world and congratulations."

Her speech was short but simple and they smiled at her, thanking her for her kind words. She walked back to her seat besides Sesshomaru where he gave her the look to continue finishing what she started.

"Sess, I want to-"

"Sesshomaru Taisho, please come up onto the stage."

Kagome growled at the horrible timing of whoever the announcer was. Sesshomaru silently stood up and walked over to the stage.

"First off, good evening to you all. I would like to wish the newly established Taisho's good luck, especially to you Kikyo. With my pathetic whelp of a half-brother as your husband and mate, you're going to need it."

There was a little laughter and a growl that came out from the audience before he continued.

"I'm honestly proud of you Inuyasha, you've finally done one thing in your life right."

More laughter and another growl followed by a muttered, "Jackass."

"I know that this is your moment but I'm afraid that I will have to steal the spotlight for a few minutes. While the family was preparing for this day…no ever since my little brother made the announcement about the engagement, it had me thinking. What would my future be like and how shall I spend it? Each time that I thought of that, only one answer flashed in my mind."

He then looked over to Kagome and she nearly melted form the intensity of it.

"Kagome…" He purred. "Ever since I realized that you are to be the most important thing in my life, I decided to spend my life with you. We went to school together, live together, do…_things_ together."

At this, there were suggestive growls, whistles, and catcalls in the crowd. Kagome just turned ten different shades of red and sunk down in her seat some.

"We do many things together but it's not enough for me. I wanted to tell you when the time was right and I believe that it is now. Marry me."

_THUD_

She fainted in front of everyone.

Kagome woke up again an hour or so later back at the condo. She saw Sesshomaru hovering over her with a worried look on his face.

"Are you…" He couldn't continue asking his question since Kagome lunched up at him in a tight embrace and kissed him. After a minute or so, she broke away for air. "…okay." He panted out.

She was panting as well but she nodded and said, "Yea."

He then crawled over her and said, "So Kagome, you've never given me my answer."

She kissed him again and then said, "Yes Sesshomaru, but you should have known that."

He kissed down to her neck before mumbling, "Also, what were you trying to tell me before I had to go up?"

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close when it seemed like he was going to get up. "Never mind, talk later, this now."

He smirked at her before getting back to work on their little celebration.

* * *

Yup, they're finally getting married, once again, I'm sorry if I'm moving things too fast but I couldn't think of no other way.


	9. Another Dinner Theater

Well here's another one for ya. This may be my last update until after the hurricane. (sigh) I hope nothing too bad happens.

* * *

**Another Dinner Theater**

The couple were making-out wildly in the bed. Sesshomaru kissed down from her lips to her jaw and then down to her neck where he licked and nipped the freshly placed mating mark. Neither he nor his beast could wait any longer to claim what was theirs to begin with. Last night was the best night of their lives, so much passion and love, they were both happy about their upcoming future.

He slowly trailed his claws dangerously low to her core when the doorbell rung. They paused momentarily…then he went right back to what he was doing.

"S-Sess…" She struggled to say but he didn't stop. He started pulling on her curls that hid his goal.

"Sess…" She said more firmly while trying to push him away. The doorbell rung again.

"Sesshomaru stop, can't you hear the doorbell ringing and don't say no either."

He looked at her with his glazed over eyes that had a tinge of red in the corners. "Hn."

She huffed and shot him a glare then the doorbell rang once more.

"Well if you're not going to go get it then I will."

She tried to push him off her but he wouldn't budge. "I'm not finished with you yet." He said huskily with his mischievous gleam in his eye.

The doorbell rang twice this time, only one person could be so persistent to see them and Kagome thought it would be best to get to the door before being caught in an embarrassing situation. She sighed knowing what to do and that she would end up paying for it later that night. She concentrated her miko powers and used it to stun him for a few seconds. He hissed and growled as he rolled off her and she took off grabbing her robe in the process.

"Kagome, you are in **big** trouble." His look was cold but his tone was playful. Yea, she was screwed.

She ran off to the front door with him following slowly behind her and once she got there, she whispered in order to keep the ears outside from hearing, "Sesshomaru, put some clothes on now, I'm not going to open the door with your necked ass showing off."

"You don't need to open it anyway, it's just my father being nosey."

"Exactly and you know he's not going to leave until he sees us. You know he'll either pick the lock or tear the door down."

Sesshomaru turned and waved it off, "Yea yea, fine, but you owe me big time for whatever hell he's going to unleash on us."

"I love you too fluffy evil."

She turned back to the door and opened it just as Toga was picking the lock.

"Oh Kagome, hi there my dear." He nervously laughed after quickly standing up right making himself look even more suspicious.

"Hey dad." Kagome laughed as she hugged him and moved aside to let him in.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He said now getting a good look of how she was dressed.

"No, we've been up for a while, just being lazy…"

"Or more like getting busy." Toga muttered as he winked to her. The scent all around the condo and all over Kagome along with the mating mark he saw on her just made him smile very devilish and Kagome blushed hard.

"Stop messing with her you old pervert and tell us why you're here." Sesshomaru said as he came in with his black sweats and black robe thrown on.

Toga cleared his throat and tried to keep a strait face on. "I came to check on you Kagome, I would have done so yesterday but Izayoi wouldn't let me. Now that I see that you're…_more_ than okay…" He said with a little wiggle of his eyebrows he then continued with, "…you are to come to dinner at seven at the mansion. I've spoken to your family as well Kagome so they will be there as well."

Before Sesshomaru could protest, Kagome smiled and said, "Sure, we'll be there."

"Good, I'll see you two later then." He said as he turned on his heels and opened the door.

Kagome sighed, well that went better than she thought. The elder taiyoukai was such a pervert, she thought things would have been much worse. She came out of her thoughts when she felt a clawed hand snake around her waist. She turned to see Sesshomaru, nude once again, with a smirk on his face.

"Don't relax now, it's time for redemption." He said before ripping off her robe, throwing her over his shoulder, and strolling back to the bedroom all in one smooth move.

Kagome sat in the car grumbling while Sesshomaru was driving with the largest grin ever on his face. He took no mercy on her, she was in so sore that sitting down was a pain.

"Well Kagome, if we weren't going to the mansion then you could just stay in our **very** comfortable bed and just lay it off, could have taken a nice **long** hot bath too." Sesshomaru said as he took a short glimpse at her.

"Fuck you." She snapped.

"Oh you will, I am far from finished with you." He said as he turned his attention back to the road.

They finally made it to the mansion, everyone's cars were there including Shiori's car, which meant that Kagome's family was there. Upon walking into the dining room, they could both hear Toga talking up a storm about them.

"So I walk inside and come to find out it looked like they were about to…"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and everyone's eyes went on them. Toga laughed out loud much like he did back at the condo when Kagome opened the door on him.

"Welcome you two. My you're late, mind telling us why?"

Kagome turned red practically giving away the reason but Sesshomaru guided her to her seat at the dining room table.

"Traffic." Sesshomaru said simply as he sat down.

The large table fit everyone as Toga and Izayoi sat at both ends of the table. On Toga's right side was Sesshomaru and Kagome sat with him. On the left side was Inuyasha and Kikyo, they were leaving for their honeymoon on the tomorrow and so were able to eat dinner with everyone. On side of Kagome were her mother and her grandfather. Across from him was Sota and sitting beside him was Rin.

"Traffic? Everything was fine while we were on our way, besides, the real traffic jams don't start till right about now." Shiori said while knitting her eyebrows together.

"Well mom…you know how crazy some people can drive! Ha ha! Hey, what are we having for dinner?" Kagome said changing the subject.

Dinner was served quickly and all started off pretty great.

"To both my sons, I'm very proud of you and to many pups to come." Toga said as he lifted his glass in a toast.

Everyone lifted up their glasses except for Kagome's grandfather. "Pups? What do you mean by that, my granddaughter's not a dog."

Toga lowered his glass and said, "I said 'pups' because it is what they are going to have. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are that of inu demon blood…"

"Demon! My granddaughter is not marrying a demon, I would know. I have spiritual powers."

Everyone looked at him as if he had a second head. There were two full demons and two half demons (just a reminder, Rin is the other hanyou) sitting around him. The old man didn't really have spiritual powers or if he did it was just a smidge, he just believed that he did because his family came from a long line of priest and priestesses.

Shiori leaned towards the elderly man and said, "Father, I told you a long time ago that Kagome's is with a de…"

"LIES! Kagome knows better than to fall for a dirty demon! If she has then she must be put under a spell." The man exclaimed as he slammed his fist into the table and stood up. Shiori sat him back down while muttering him to calm down.

Sesshomaru and Toga bit back a growl as they glared at the man. Kagome held Sesshomaru's hand while the woman sitting next to the grandfather whispered to the elder inu, "Sorry, he still has that 'demons are evil mentality' which he believed from his father and so on."

Kagome just rubbed her temples while muttering to where only Sesshomaru could hear, "He's just as senile as your dad."

Toga calmed down before saying, "I suppose it's alright…"

"No it's not alright, this is a disaster. I forbid it!" Kagome's grandfather huffed.

"You can't forbid it, I forbid you to do so." Toga huffed back.

"And just why can I, I am her grandfather."

"Because they've already mated they are bound together by demon laws."

Kagome turned red and sank in her chair. No body else didn't really need to know that and if they could sniff it out then she was thankful that they didn't point it out. She turned to look at her mother who looked confused. She only knew so much about demons but mating wasn't one thing that she knew of. Her grandfather, was worst off.

"Mating?"

"Yes as in, the blood bond exchange while having sexual intercourse. All demon cultures do it."

This was officially the worst ever. The eyes of her mother and granddad turned on the couple, Sesshomaru looked indifferent but you could see his smugness while Kagome downed her sake. Shiori blushed, she didn't really think that her daughter did those kinds of things, it crossed her mind but she never thought too hard on the matter. Kagome's grandfather looked mildly surprised before anger settled down.

"I will find a way to reverse it."

"WHAT!" Bellowed from the two inus. Toga was the one who continued, "There is no way to reverse it, the bond is till death, it wouldn't even take place if they didn't love one another."

The old man bellowed back, "Well I will find a way to reverse it. I have many potions at my disposal."

Those so called 'potions' were so useless. They were centuries old so many of the things were rotted. Others are preserved perfectly but it's like he knows how to use the items.

The two men continued to bicker. Everyone got tired of it all after while and tried to ignore them during dinner. After that, Izayoi decided to take Shiori to the sunroom to chat and show off her flowers since Kagome told her how much her mother loved orchids as well. Rin and Sota was long gone a while ago, scarfing down their dinner before the entire argument started so they were up in the game room playing on the her new PS3. Inuyasha and Kikyo left so that they could finish packing for their honeymoon.

"Kagome, I think it's time we left as well." Sesshomaru said after waving to his brother and sister-in-law.

Kagome had at least five glasses trying to drown out the crazy old men. She looked at Sesshomaru and said, "Please put me out of my misery."

"I plan to, you still owe me."

"Anything's better than this."

Sesshomaru silently stood up then helped Kagome up as well. The two left the arguing men, said goodbye to Izayoi, Shiori, Sota, and Rin then left on their way.

As the two lay in bed, Kagome said to Sesshomaru as he was kissing along her neck, "Next time your dad suggest a family dinner, keep my mouth shut for me. This is way better then watching to old guys complain and I'm still sore, no thanks to you."

"Just wait till the wedding then." Sesshomaru mumbled causing her to groan and making him chuckle.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"You know, now that you put it that way…I-I'm kind of glad that your son is marrying my granddaughter. I…give him my blessings." The old man said as he drunk a little of his sake.

"See, didn't I…(hic) tell you. Inus are the perfect protection…guard dogs if you may want to call it." Toga slurred.

The two old men were full of sake so they were no longer going at it like before but just simply enjoying each other's company. Toga had to admit, the old human was a challenge to argue with and he actually enjoyed his time.

"Hey, where is (hic) everybody?" Kagome's grandfather asked as he looked around in the room for the first time since everything started.

Toga looked around as well. He heard the laughing of two women and knew that his wife and Kagome's mother were coming.

"Izayoi dear, what happened to everyone?" Toga asked taking another sip of sake.

"They left hours ago, six almost seven I believe. It's time for us to be leaving as well, come on father." Shiori said as she helped her father up out the chair. Sota was telling Rin goodbye and he helped his grandfather up as well.

The small family headed to the front doors and Izayoi was left alone with her drunken husband who set his head at on the table and fell asleep. She shook her head at him and smiled. "It was nice to not have a pointless argument with him for once, I believe they'll get along just fine."

She kissed her husband on his forehead and threw a blanket over him before leaving for the bedroom.


	10. Proper Planning

I'm sooooooooooo sorry that I haven't been updating. I've had writer's block for the longest when it came to this story. Well I had to update something and this is it. I feel that I could do better with it but this is all that I got for now.

Hope that you enjoy.

* * *

**Proper Planning**

Another woman ran out of the condo sobbing away. Kagome followed the poor thing growling and fire burning in her eyes. She almost snatched the woman by her long hair if it wasn't for the strong arms that circled her and lifted her back inside.

"If you ever attempt to even look at what's mine, I'll give you something to really cry over!" The little raven-haired miko threatened before the door closed.

Once alone, Sesshomaru continued to hold her while purring. When she finally calmed down, she jumped out his arms and stormed to the bedroom. He sighed as he watched his mate enter the room and slam the door, this was the tenth time that this happened. He went to the pantry and pulled out the box of chocolate chip cookies that he had stashed there for emergencies like this. It was Kagome's fix whenever she was this upset. He slowly entered the room, mindful of her miko energy. Whenever she was angry, she couldn't control her powers.

Kagome was sitting on the bed sketching away something that looked to have a lot of gore in the drawing. She had started that picture a when everything started and added on as things got worst. He sighed and took the sketchpad away, she fought for it growling and glaring at him at the same time but eventually gave up when he handed her the box of cookies. She snatched the box and angrily bit off a piece of a cookie. Instantly her aura calmed down so he sat behind her to massage her back.

It was silent for a moment before he chuckled and said, "You know, you're as bad as I am in the possessive department. You must have picked that habit up from me."

She turned to glare at him before biting into another cookie and ground out, "It's not funny."

He only chuckled a little more as he continued to massage her. She just sighed and said, "The bitch has the nerve to flirt with you as if **I'm **not right next to you. Some wedding planner she is, trying to hit on the groom-to-be not to mention **MY **mate!"

She felt his arms slide from her shoulders and around her waist before pulling her closer to him and nuzzling her neck.

"I would never be so foolish as to fall victim to those wenches. You are my mate, my woman, my bitch and you will soon be my wife. So you have nothing to be so callous about."

She growled at him, mostly out of the 'bitch' comment although she knew it was just an inu thing, but said, "But she kept touching you, they all did and you acted as if it was nothing."

Sesshomaru kissed her neck before saying, "That's because it is nothing. They are nothing. I was going to embarrass each of them before sending them out but you always get to it first. Besides, I rather enjoy watching you take your wrath out on them, I have to admit it's quite the turn on."

She stared at him in shock. "You are such a twisted, perverted, freak."

He kissed her lips and said, "But you like that about me don't you?"

She kissed him back, smile settled on her face, and said, "Sometimes."

He stood up and said, "Come, let's get something to eat."

Her smile became larger before she let herself be pulled up by him and together the couple left.

_-The Week After-_

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru were reluctantly sitting in the living room of the mansion waiting for whatever it was that Toga had to tell them so that they could get on with their lives. He told them to be there around noon and so they sat waiting, for three hours.

Ten times, they would have left but each time they got to the front door, Toga would call Sesshomaru at that moment and say, "Don't you two dare leave. I'm almost home."

Kagome was as confused as ever, can the man read minds? Maybe that's where Sesshomaru got it from because he sure does play mind games with her. They settled down on the couch trying to get into a movie while eating whatever snacks were in the refrigerator and pantry. It was a great movie too, there was some mysterious mass killer going around killing people with genetically altered roses. The female detective was standing with her partner and the man that she fell in love with who is also the number one suspect with a gun to his head since he had tied up her partner and had a gun pointed to his head.

"Malinda, please, it's not what it looks like!" The man pleaded for the woman to believe him.

"Do it Mal, he's the killer, he tried to kill me!" Her partner said in a nervous tone.

"I would if only…" Malinda said as she closed her eyes for a brief moment, the gun still to her lover's head. The couple on the couch was sitting at the edge of their seats on the couch wondering what was going to happen. The movie was the perfect mix or romance, action, and mystery, no wonder it was so popular in theaters.

She opened her mouth to finish what she started only to have the TV turn off. Kagome who was more into the movie than Sesshomaru fell completely off the couch.

"What the hell! What happened!" She yelled as she struggled to get up and try to turn the TV back on. It came on for a brief moment showing a heated gunfight before the screen went black once again.

"NOOOOO!" She cried as she pounded her little fist against the screen of the TV. "Why must you be so cruel to me! I sold my soul to you!"

"Now now kiddies, you can watch TV another day. I'm sorry for being late but now we could get on with this meeting."

Kagome turned to glare at Toga causing him to shiver in fear. She was truly worst than his eldest when she wanted to be.

"Come now Gome, I will get the movie for you when we leave." Sesshomaru said causing her to smile. He really wanted to know how it ended as well but he was doing his best to keep his mask of indifference on his face.

Toga wiped a bead of invisible sweat from his brow, he was saved by Sesshomaru…for now. Kagome sat with her mate and the two of them looked to Toga wondering what it was that he had to say.

"I could recall how much trouble you two were going threw when trying to find a planner so I've hired the best wedding planner around."

Toga was taking things into his own hands, something that they didn't want to happen.

"I couldn't get him for Inuyasha's wedding being that he was busy during the time…"

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other for a brief moment. Their wedding planner is a man. They've never heard of a male wedding planner in Japan.

"I wanted you to meet him so that you could probably get started on what ideas you wanted to put into the wedding."

Toga left to get their planner. He was only gone for five seconds when they both heard a loud squeal. They looked to each other wondering what was going on, they couldn't tell if the person was excited, surprised, or if they gotten hurt. They soon heard footsteps coming back to the room and Sesshomaru gulped seeing the only male that scared him. Jakotsu.

"Oh hello my darling couple! You just look so **cute **together, I can't wait to do this wedding. I can already see the colors, PINK!"

"Hell no." Both Kagome and Sesshomaru said together. Pink totally scared Kagome and often reminded her of the superficial cheerleaders that made fun of her in high school and there was no way that Sesshomaru would go near pink.

"Yea you're right, too cliché, many of the weddings that I've done had pink as a color. Let me see, the wedding takes place in March so I believe that earth toned spring colors are the best. I would love to see some gold it reminds me so much of your beautiful eyes Sessy-kun…oh and green! I think cream will work as well."

Sesshomaru didn't know if he should take the compliment or just be appalled about it but he just decided to ignore it all together. He looked to Kagome to see her thinking, at least she didn't seem affected but then again, most girls never are troubled by some homosexuals. She then smiled and looked to Jakotsu before nodding and said, "Yea, I like those colors."

The male before them matched her smile before clapping his hands and holding them together "Oh I just knew you would! Green seems like a great color for you."

He then proceeded to sit on side of Kagome and started talking like gossiping women would at beauty salons. Sesshomaru didn't think his sensitive ears could take anymore of the squeals and giggles from the two of them and it was obvious that he was now forgotten so he stood up and said, "I think my father is calling for me, I'll be back…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence upon seeing the glares from the two by him. Kagome then ground out between her teeth, "Sesshomaru Taisho, this is as much as your wedding as it is mine, don't you dare leave."

He would have gulped but that would have shown fear and he was not about to show weakness in front of them. He just sagged back into the chair and sighed, it was going to be a long evening but at least this planner wasn't going to be on Kagome's bad side, but may end up on his if Jakotsu starts flirting with him like he knew would happen.


	11. If at First You Don’t Succeed

**If at First You Don't Succeed**

"Okay from the top people!" The high-pitched male voice sounded loud enough for everyone to hear.

Jakotsu had everyone walking up and down the aisles for hours now. Everyone was tired but none was more exhausted than Sesshomaru. Not only that but his ears were ringing from the consistent chatter of said male and loud squealing.

Sesshomaru kept asking himself why he just couldn't go to the courthouse and sign the marriage license in order to avoid all this trouble. Better yet, just forget the whole thing. By demon standards, he was married. He then looked to the reason why he was willing to deal with this.

Kagome was utterly happy during the rehearsal, he wondered how hyperactive she would get when the real ceremony came. Sighing, Sesshomaru walked back to where he was suppose to start and awaited the orders from Jakotsu.

"No, no, no, you're doing it all wrong." Jakotsu screeched as he stopped Sesshomaru from walking.

"What's wrong **now**!" Sesshomaru demanded to know. The first time he was stopped, it was because he was walking to fast, then it was he was going too slow, and then it was a do over because the feminine man wasn't watching.

"You started on the wrong foot. You were to start on your left but you stepped out on your right."

His eyes flashed red and with a snarl, Sesshomaru flexed his claws and strode over to Jakotsu but was stopped by Inuyasha, Toga, and Kagome holding him back. Jakotsu looked unfazed that he was about to get his head chopped off as he examined his manicured fingernails.

"Moving on!" He said as he turned and walked off.

Kagome looked at Jakotsu's retreating form before turning to Sesshomaru whose eyes were trying to burn a hole in the back of his head.

"I knew this was going to be trouble. Anytime father interferes, something horrible always happens." Sesshomaru ground out as he still kept trying to kill Jakotsu by looking alone.

Kagome giggled as she held him around the waist. "Something bad may always happen to you but your father means well and Jakotsu's not too much of a bad guy."

Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around her and his nose buried itself in her hair in order to let her scent calm him down.

"The old dog will get his one day, along with this she male." Sesshomaru said with an evil smile, plotting his revenge.

"Fluffy evil, no, bad dog."

Sesshomaru played along and whimpered as if a scolded puppy would. She just rolled her eyes and pats him on top of the head.

"Aw, I can't stay mad at you when you do that, you're such a cute puppy."

"Woof." Sesshomaru barked as he pulled her closer to kiss her…that was until…

"Alright, break it up! Trust me, no one wants to see you two make out. Besides, there will be plenty of time for that on your honeymoon, get back into position."

Sesshomaru growled and glared while Kagome giggled and pushed him away.

As she walked back, she said over her shoulder, "If at first you don't succeed."

Sesshomaru smirked and sighed as he once again went back to his starting spot.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness and long wait. This one took me long to think of and as you can see, it's short. I'll try not to be so long on the next one.


	12. Leashed

Well, here's the next part. The reason it took me so long was that I didn't know how to finish it. I got a bit of help though so now I'm back on track. I should have the next update up very soon, like before I go back to school on Wednesday.

Oh and if you've seen part of this in the Elbony Silk primal challenge, that's me! The truth is, I didn't want to enter for that week but since they were extending it then I just decided to go on and use it.

* * *

**Leashed**

"S…Sess…maru. I'm tired…please no more." Kagome panted out as she tried to catch her breath. Her entire being was trembling uncontrollably and she felt like jello, she could barely keep her eyes open.

Said demon was kissing and sucking on her breast, trying to entice her on yet another round. He had been gone three and a half weeks around the world in his father's place to attend business meetings and so desperately wanted to 'reacquaint' himself with his mate.

Even though he's the boss's son, it didn't mean that he could do what he liked. He still had to work and earn his income just as every other worker otherwise he wouldn't be a great leader for the company for when he took over. The wedding was to be soon but he couldn't take days off for it and the honeymoon unless he worked his hours earlier which was the reason why he was gone.

"More." He growled huskily as his red eyes stared into her blue ones then nipped her lip.

He felt her shiver as her lips lazily responded to his. She loved him, really she did, but couldn't take it anymore. They've gone at it so many times that she lost count. He was also particularly more rough with her than usual, it turned her on at how primal he was being which got her into this mess but now, she was sure that she would be bedridden for a week or two.

With as much strength as she could muster, she pulled away from him. "No more."

Sesshomaru didn't like this and flashed his fangs at her, which she didn't see because she closed her eyes. When he realized this, he growled and pulled her back.

"**You are my bitch and will obey your alpha."** He snarled at her. His voice was so feral and more demanding than his usual baritone.

Kagome's eyes automatically snapped open and suddenly she felt more energy wake her. She didn't like where this was going. Apparently, his beast was the one in control, she should have known, the only other time they had rough sex was when they mated. The only difference was that the beast surrendered control to Sesshomaru after the marking. It seems as if it doesn't want to this time.

She would give the beast what it wants alright but Sesshomaru was going to pay for not keeping a short leash on the thing. Giving him a very innocent smirk, she tilted her head, exposing her neck and whimpered as a sign of submission. He simply sniffed at her before kissing and nipping at her skin, letting his guard down. She placed her palms on his chest and summoning her miko powers, sent a jolt of energy threw his body which made him roll off of her.

The beast groaned and closed his eyes for a second but when he opened them, he could see his mate straddling him with a sexy little smirk on her face. The best tried to grab her hips so that he could flip them in order to dominate her but he found that he could not move. That jolt of miko energy was pinning him down to the bed.

The best snarled at her more, trying to struggle against invisible restraints but it was futile.

"**What is this mockery, what have you done to me?"** He barked to her.

Her smirk only grew wider as she lowered her head to his, brushing her lips lightly against his as she whispered, "You want more, don't you?"

It was then for a split moment that the beast showed a little fear of what his little mate might have in store for him. He even contemplated handing over the reigns to his master. Sesshomaru did warn him that their mate would be highly pissed for not letting her sleep and to wait until the afternoon to ravish her but the beast wouldn't have it. The scent of his mate filled his senses as soon as he arrived home bringing his primitive side into a frenzied state and keeping him there. He never lost that much control of his body and Sesshomaru couldn't make his inner demon surrender.

A long hiss escaped from his mouth as his mate impaled herself. He felt more of her miko serge through her body sending painful shocks throughout his body which were also somewhat pleasurable. He so badly wanted to moves his hands but she wouldn't allow him.

"Sorry, but if you want this, you have to do this my way." She said as she rose herself up.

The beast didn't like being dominated like this but he just could help but be more turned on by it. He waited for his mate to descend but she did not move he growled at her again but she only giggled and teased him by rubbing her wet core against the tip of his erect member. He tried to thrust up but to no avail, she had him completely under her control and it stunned him how much strength she possessed and she wasn't even at full strength at the moment!

"Now if you be a good boy, I'll give you what you want." Her sultry voice promised him.

He would not be subdued, but he **needed** her. His blood was running hot and only she could cool that fire. He tried once more to take control but in the end, he gave in, lust overran his need to be dominating and soon nodded his agreement to do what ever she said.

"Before I do this, you must promise me that you will let Sesshomaru have his body back, or else neither of you will touch me until the wedding. The energy I have left is enough to keep you subdued until the morning when I'm sure you've got rutting out of your system."

The beast growled but agreed. The wedding was still a month away and didn't think that neither he nor his master will hold out that long.

Seeing as the beast was being negotiable with her, she most definitely gave him what he wanted. Each time she met him, she sent more of her energy threw his body and soon had the beast howling from the mixture of sensations he was receiving from her. He still doesn't like being controlled but he would allow it because of how well his mate was pleasuring him.

She almost slipped up on his restraints when she felt her climax hit her but somehow kept it and with her last amount of energy, she gave him the largest orgasm that he's ever had. Kagome instantly passed out and Sesshomaru, coming down from his high, was freed from her and his beast, also fell asleep.

_The Next Day_

Sesshomaru was glancing from the list that his mate handed to him to her as she glared at him with her arms crossed in bed in disbelief.

"And you have to do all of that plus the things you have to do until I say otherwise." She said as best as she could with her hoarse voice. She was definitely felling last night and there was no way she was going anywhere.

"I can't be with Jakotsu alone, especially the last time he violated me." Sesshomaru said with a shutter. She thinks it's so funny when their wedding planner flirts with him and he has no choice but to let it pass or else Kagome will be furious with him.

"Sorry, but it's out of my hands. I refuse to go anywhere limping like I'm drunk and on top of that, I can barely talk. Now, bring me something to eat, I'm starving."

Sesshomaru sighed and turned to fulfill her orders all the while, muttering curses and snarling at his beast. He was definitely, as Kagome called it, going to keep the thing leashed from now on.


	13. Stripped

Whoa, it's been a long wait, sorry about that. It's just that I've been trying to concentrate on other stories as well as draw some new things, mainly for my comic that I'm still working on. I promise that the next chapter won't take so long since I'm practically done with it but I have to touch it up a little.

Sorry for the lack of creativity in making a title, I seriously didn't know what to call it.

* * *

**Stripped**

"I told you specifically no party!" Sesshomaru growled as he was being pulled…well more like Miroku, Koga, and Inuyasha trying their best to move the youkai out of the condo.

"Come on it'll be fun." Koga said as he gave one last pull before taking a break.

"Tonight's the last night you're a free man, may as well enjoy it while you can." Miroku said with a lecherous gleam in his eye.

"Yea, you'll be leashed and turned into an obedient lapdog, not that I'm complainin'." Inuyasha said while laughing a bit.

"I'm already 'leashed' as you call it when I mated Kagome. Hell, it's been like that before then." Sesshomaru said as he rolled his eyes.

"But you're truly making it official with the ceremony and all. Besides, in human terms, you're still considered a bachelor so let's have this party."

"You make no sense what so ever half-breed. Let me spell it out. I. Am. Mated…"

"Yea yea, whatever. Come on Sess, I promise you'll enjoy it."

Sesshomaru sighed. He could tell that he would be ready to rip something apart in a few minutes.

"If I decide to go to this ridiculous party, will you leave me be? Also, if I don't like it, you'll let me go home."

"Yes now please let's go!"

Sesshomaru sighed once more before leaving. He really just hoped to stay home and sleep until the big day came. Kagome had already gone to her own party and she was staying the night over at her old house where it was set. They were following the strange tradition that he wasn't allowed to see her on the day of the wedding and because the party would go well past the hour, she was going to stay.

As he got into his car to follow his brother, he had to wonder what Kagome was up to. Her temper became a little…well, a lot shorter than normal. She was becoming more and more nervous as the days winded down causing her to be completely stressed out. His advice to just slow down and take a break just made her feel even more angry saying that he's not doing anything for the wedding then she would spontaneously burst into tears thinking that he didn't want to go through the ceremony. After that, she would get angry at him once again and tell him that he must not love her after all and to remove the mating bond…then she would cry once more apologizing and then take a pint of ice strawberry cream and chocolate chip cookies as her hostage.

He sighed as he thought that after tomorrow blew right by that it would be just the two of them and no interruptions.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Kagome, smile. This night is all about you." Sango said sitting next to Kagome on her old bed.

Kagome was curled up in the center of her bed, where she had been all day. She looked and felt miserable when she had no reason to be. She was getting married to the love of her life, everything was set up just as it was supposed to be, and her friends had been working their asses off to set this party for her. What the hell was wrong with her?

Kagome felt her stomach churn, she was stressed. Her mother told her that most brides are like this. She just supposed that she would have to suck it up and try to relax with this party.

"You're right Sango, I'm sorry for being such a downer." Kagome said as she sat up.

She felt arms go around her and turned to see Ayame. She hugged Ayame back as she said, "Don't blame yourself for something you can't control. There's nothing wrong with being nervous."

"I hate feeling like this. My energy is always being drained because my emotions keep changing."

Sango then patted her back and said, "Just calm down, tomorrow will come and go by so fast and then it will be all over and you won't have to worry about Sess plotting to kill crazy wedding planners anymore."

Kagome smiled, she was really grateful to have friends like them.

"Well, looks like you're feeling better, let's go party, everyone's waiting on you."

All three girls then stood up and walked down stairs where the party awaited them.

In the living room was Kikyo, Sara, Yura, and other girls that they met over the years and befriended.

"About time you came down here." Sara said as she went up and hugged Kagome. Both she and Yura became very great friends since giving up on Sesshomaru. In fact they thank her for that because they would have never found Bankotsu and Suikotsu.

"I wasn't feeling well but I'm alright now." Kagome said as she greeted the rest of the women assembled.

"Well now that our bride-to-be is here, we could finally get this party started." Sango cheered as she threw an arm around Kagome.

Ayame turned on some music and all of the women started dancing while drinks were being passed out. Kagome kindly turned down a glass remembering her one and only time she drank alcohol and the promise she made after that horrible experience. She opted for some orange juice. As she poured the last bit in a glass, she realized that she would have to buy a new carton for her mother. She had been drinking it all day and was basically guzzling it down as if it was the only source of liquid in a dry world.

"Well you could never have too much vitamin C." She said as she threw the empty carton with the other things that were to be recycled before going back to the party.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

This was **not** his idea of fun, sitting around a bunch of drunken idiots as they told stories of their women. He surely didn't want to know about his friend's sex lives, especially his brothers. Just because the mutt walked in on over half of his escapades didn't mean that he wanted to know about his.

Once again he tried going out of the front door but that damned Miroku placed five incredibly strong seals on the door, and anywhere else that he could escape, keeping him locked in. Who knew the pervert had such great holy powers in him. They're not really strong enough to really do any damage to him but they're not something to play with either. He sighed as he went to get another beer from the cooler he was hoping that if he gotten himself buzzed, the night would go much better and faster so that he could go home.

He opened the bottle and turned to go back into the room, just as he was about to walk in, he heard the doorbell ring. He was about to open it but thought better of it. It wasn't his home and so he had no right to open the door for any strangers.

The taiyoukai walked back in the room and sat down in his spot before he looked to Miroku. He obviously didn't hear the doorbell ring since he was busy chugging beer while the rest cheered him on.

"Miroku." Sesshomaru said firmly so that the man could hear him.

"Y-yea Sess." He said with a drunken grin and then burped.

Sesshomaru ignored the smell of his breath that was laced with alcohol and made his point just as the doorbell rang again. Miroku finally understood and scrambled to get it. As he left, the others started chuckling to themselves. It was then that he knew that something was up.

"Is there someone named Sesshomaru here?" A feminine voice asked.

Sesshomaru growled low, he should have known.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The girls were having a great time they played a few games and were now down to opening gifts.

"Open mine first Kags." Sango said as she handed her a box.

Kagome giggled as she took it and shook it a little. She couldn't tell what was inside so she just decided to go on and open it. Inside was a very saucy black piece of lingerie.

"That's for your wedding night." Sango said as she got a hug from Kagome.

Kagome smiled and placed it over her body and giving everyone a playful seductive look before laughing. "Thanks San. I really love it but I give it three minutes before Sess puts his claws to it. I can't keep a single piece of underwear intact around him."

Kagome went on to receive spa kits and massage oils, something she was sure that she and Sesshomaru would use up right away. Neither haven't received a good massage in a while being so busy with the wedding. She also got some chocolate body paint. Sesshomaru wouldn't care for it being the dog he is but she would surely enjoy having a taiyoukai candy bar. She also got a nice photo frame that she could place her wedding photo in and it also doubled as a clock, a scrapbook with all of the components to go with it, and other small things.

"Thanks so much guys." Kagome sniffed and wiped her eye as a tear spilled from it. "I appreciate everything that you've done for me."

Ayame then came up to her and said, "There's still one more surprise for you."

Sango looked at her friend in a questioning gaze and her eyes widened a fraction realizing just what that surprise could be.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The two scandalously clad women ran from the house crying. Miroku ran behind them yelling, "No, don't run. He didn't mean it, I promise!"

It was of no use as the women ran to the car that they came there in.

Inuyasha punched his brother in his arm and barked, "Why the hell did you scare them away?"

Sesshomaru simply brushed it away and said with a cold glare, "Half-breed, do I have to remind you that you **do** have a wife and mate at home and you hire strippers, you should be ashamed of yourself. Unlike you, I have chosen to be loyal to my mate."

Inuyasha just pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "We weren't going to let them do their entire routine because we knew you were going to be like this."

"You shouldn't have hired them in the first place then."

Inuyasha growled at his brother but Miroku calmed him down then said to the demon, "It was just for fun, that's what you do at a bachelor's party. The girls probably have their own male stripper at their party."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at that. Kagome wouldn't allow her friends to do that. Right?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sango pulled Ayame to the side, away from everyone to talk. "You didn't hire the stripper did you?"

Ayame rolled her eyes and replied, "Come on Sango, it's a bachelorette's party. What do you expect?"

Sango sighed a frustrating sigh and said, "I told you not to because you know just how Sesshomaru would react if he ever found out. He would hunt the poor man down and turn him into a woman.

"Oh please, everything will be fine. You know the guys probably got their own entertainment, knowing Miroku anyway."

Sango narrowed her eyes thinking about it while muttering, "The lecher better not if he values our nights together."

"It will be fun and you know it."

"I don't know about this."

Ayame was about to respond when there was a knock on the door.

Sango's eyes widened and Ayame had a smile on her face as she walked away. "That's him, I promise you'll love it."

Sango sighed once again and walked behind her. Ayame then went to the door and opened it, the moment she did that, a blur went right past her and Sango. They stood looking around wondering what was going on.

"Ayame, what the hell kind of stripper did you hire?" Sango asked as she looked to her friend.

Ayame shrugged, still looking around outside and said, "I haired a fireman."

All of a sudden, they heard Kikyo calling them from the other room. They turned to see her coming up to them. "Guys, Kagome, she's gone."

All three of them went to the living room where everyone else was now looking for the missing woman.

"What happened?" Ayame asked.

Yura stopped looking for a second to reply, "We don't know, she just vanished in thin air. All we saw was a blur."

Sango then turned to Ayame and said, "You don't think that…"

Ayame then sighed and said, "That seems to be the only answer and I think it would be very wise to end the party now."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome was lying on her old bed, her mate kissed her neck, then jaw, then pulled her ear lobe in his teeth before whispering, "Naughty mate, you dare let another male touch what's mine. You will be punished."

Kagome moaned softly and tried to put her arms around his neck but he had quickly tied them to the headboard with some ribbon he found laying around.

"I don't even know what you're talking about, what other male?" Kagome struggled to ask not knowing of what Ayame had planned the entire time.

Sesshomaru sighed before pulling back to stand up. "Hn, well I think you're lying."

She looked at him in disbelief, how could he not believe her? She was about to ask him that when she saw him smile and knew that he believed her and he had a devious thought.

The next words that came from him as he took off his shirt not only confirmed her thoughts, but also told her what her friends planned to give her as her last 'gift.'

"If you wanted a male stripper, you should have just called me."

* * *

Well you all knows what happens next. The next update won't take long at all.


	14. Sickening Feeling

I'm very sorry for not updating as soon as I could. Truth was, I had this one finished for a long time but I wasn't satasfied with it. I'm still not but I feel that I couldn't keep it from you guys or whoever waited for the next update. I guess, I felt like this because I haven't been getting many reviews for this story and I have been having second thoughts on taking the last one off because I have to admit, that one wasn't my favorite.

Let me stop moping around so you guys can read, I'll try not to take so long on the next one.

Oh, I also forgot to mention that my birthday passed on Saturday the 23rd wOOt! One more year and I can buy all the booze I want... nah, I'm not going to drink... much.

* * *

**Sickening Feeling**

Kagome woke up feeling horrible. In truth she didn't want to wake up at all but she had to get ready for the wedding. Her stomach had been killing her since yesterday, it had to be something she ate. The moment she sat up, she felt the bile rise in her throat.

"Kagome, are you up yet?" Came the voice of her mother. Shiori came in the room just in time to see Kagome run from her bed to the bathroom.

Worried, she stepped in and moved some of Kagome's hair out the way so that it wouldn't get messed up. When Kagome, finished gagging, she weakly stood up and went to the sink to wash out her mouth.

"Dear, you don't look so well." Shiori said as she stood next to her.

Kagome's cheeks were flushed, her skin was pale, and when she felt her forehead, she was warm.

"You're sick."

At her mother's diagnosis, Kagome groaned. It figures that her wedding day would start off bad.

"I-I can't be sick." Kagome said as she placed her hand on her head to hopefully stop the pounding that was thumping away. She turned to leave out the bathroom only to stumble right back to the toilet for the sudden movement.

"You can be and you are." She said as she patted her daughter's back. "From the looks of it, you could be getting worse. Maybe…"

Kagome knew what her mother was about to say. The woman was serious about sickness, from the smallest of sneezes to the largest of epidemics. "No, we can't change the date. Everything is ready for today and changing things would only upset everyone who put so much work into it."

"But you don't even look like you could make it through the morning. You can't even stand up right, let me contact Toga…"

"Mother no!" Kagome snapped.

This sudden outburst shocked Shiori at first then she scowled at her and said, "Young lady, although you are a grown woman, you are still my daughter and I don't tolerate you raising your voice to me."

Kagome drew her knees together and sadly said, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

The older woman sat with her daughter and put an arm around her so that she could have her leaning on her shoulder. "I know, you're just frustrated right now and you're right, it's to late to change everything but I'm just worried about you."

"What am I going to do?"

"I think you should get back in bed and let me talk to Toga but I know that you won't let that happen. How about I give you some medicine and something to eat and we'll go from there."

Kagome perked up when food was mentioned. She was feeling hungry now that her stomach was empty. Shiori helped Kagome up and together the two women left the room.

After she ate as much breakfast as she could, Kagome did feel much better but still wanted to be very careful. She wanted this day to be perfect but she had a feeling that it was going to be far from it.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Taisho manor never looked more beautiful in everyone's eyes. Everyone decided that it was best if the wedding was held at the mansion. The gardens were specifically planted with orchids of all kinds. There were chairs set up facing a small fish pond that Toga had built in just for the wedding. Candles, flowers, and ribbon lined the aisle up to where the bride and groom would stand. Everyone invited, were quickly filling the chairs and no one could be more excited than the old mongrel himself.

Izayoi knew that her mate would act like a hyperactive child but she didn't think that it would be this bad. The moment the demon woke up, he not only woke her up but the entire manor as well with his horrid singing…at four in the morning.

The woman rubbed her temples hoping to relieve the pressure that built up then was startled as she saw someone run past her and continued away screaming.

"TOGA!" She yelled. This had to end.

A second later he appeared right beside her with a grin that could make the cheshire cat envious. He opened his arms to hold her but she took a step back and knocked his smile off his face with a glare.

"What's wrong my sweet, lovely mate." Toga said hoping that her anger wasn't directed toward him although he knew that it really was.

She simply pointed to the disappearing person who finally made it to the house and was going around it now.

"Oh I was just talking to him, he's one of Sesshomaru's colleagues. He's nice but a bit skittish, where is he going?" Toga asked as he looked on.

"Away from you. Toga, that has to be the fifth person you scared away in ten minutes. If you keep it up there won't be anyone here." She said as she looked over at the other guest, some of them keeping an eye on the Tai.

"You need to calm down. We all know you're happy for Sesshomaru, I am too but I feel like I'm going to literally have to put you on a leash if you don't"

Toga looked to be a little saddened from being scorned but he put on a smile and bought her in his arms and kissed her.

"I'm sorry koi. I'll try to keep myself in check." He said as he walked away.

"I know you'll try but I have a feeling that it won't be enough, I hope Sesshomaru will be here soon."

It was a shame that it was the son that had to watch over his father instead of the other way around but it's always been like this since she knew her mate. Speaking of, Sesshomaru was just walking over.

"Izayoi, why is one of the guest running as if some psycho was after him?" He asked when he came up to the woman.

She crossed her arms before letting one of her hands cup her cheek then said tiredly, "You don't want to know."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and said in an annoyed tone, "It's father related."

At seeing the woman nod, Sesshomaru stalked off.

Toga had found a new guest to pester, forgetting about the little chat he had with his wife. Just as this one looked like he was about to break off running, the youkai was pulled away from him. Startled, Toga looked back to see who had him only to meet Sesshomaru.

"Ah Sesshomaru my boy, I was just welcoming some of the guest." He said with a grin as he pulled the man he was talking to closer to him.

Sesshomaru looked at the pour soul and the man mouthed out, 'help me.' Sesshomaru sighed and knew he would regret saying this but he had to save everyone from his father. Kagome would kill him if she arrived to find no one there.

"Father, I… I need your…help." Sesshomaru said through his teeth.

He was both shocked and appalled that his father made a loud squeal and made his ears ring. Then without warning, he was yanked away and dragged back to the house. Izayoi just stood and watched, she didn't know who to feel more sorry for. She decided to find Inuyasha and get him to be back-up for whoever would need it most. After using her motherly persuading powers on him, he was off to find his brother and father.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"You don't think they'll notice, do you?" Kagome asked as her mother was helping her.

"Yes, I think they will. They are demons Kagome, if you won't tell them then they'll find out on their own." Shiori said as she put on more make-up to hide her pale face.

The older woman wanted to laugh but she just couldn't for her daughter's sake. But still, she was wearing enough makeup to be considered as a clown. No, she didn't look like one but it was very noticeable that she had on too much. Every time Kagome looked in the mirror after her mother told her she was done, she asked for more. She didn't know what she was going to do about her sick daughter but she would support her.

"Maybe I should add a little more then…" Shiori saw Kagome going for the foundation when she took it away from her.

"You have enough, besides you'll only make yourself more obvious, not that you're not now. Now let's get you dressed and hope that you can make it."

Soon the women were ready and headed off to the mansion. Once they arrived, they were met up by Sango and Ayame.

"Oh Kagome, you look… you look… you look like you're wearing too much make-up." Sango said as she hugged then looked at her friend.

Ayame's nose then went to work as she caught on to Kagome's scent. Before the wolf could open her mouth to speak, Kagome spotted Izayoi and walked off to greet her then go inside the house.

Ayame watched her with narrowed eyes and Sango saw this and asked, "Ayame, what's going on?"

"She's hiding something. She's wearing a lot of makeup and perfume, something she never really does. We should keep out eyes on her." With that the two females followed after their friend.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sesshomaru stood and waited for his bride to appear. When she did, he just couldn't take his eyes off her. Her dress was pure white, long, and elegant. It was strapless and the top part was made to fit like a corset which stringed up in the back. The bottom of the dress opened like a bell and although it was a bit heavy she was able to move in it easily because of the silken material it was made out of. It had golden orchids embroidered along the top left corner and the bottom right corner of it. The dress was a little longer in the back with the train that dragged three yards behind her.

"Beautiful." He murmured as he watched her be escorted by her grandfather.

The closer she came the more his beast was telling him that something wasn't right. He could smell the strong perfume that was covering up her scent and see the layers of makeup on her face. Kagome noticed the look on his face and turned her head away, she didn't want him to worry about her, at least not until after the ceremony. She just hoped that she could last, she could already feel her stomach churning.

As the wedding proceeded, Kagome was so out of it that she didn't even realize that it was her time to say 'I do' until she felt Sesshomaru tug on her hands.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sesshomaru said as he stroked her hands with his thumbs.

It took a second for her to respond but she nodded her head.

"Kagome, do you take Sesshomaru to be your husband?" The preacher asked once again.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and felt her mind swimming and the heat rise.

"I… I… Oh shit." She choked as she fell forward into Sesshomaru's arms and vomited on him.

"Kagome, what's wrong." Sesshomaru said as he held her as best as he could, her dress was still clean and he wanted to keep it that way for her. He placed a hand on her cheek only to notice that she had a slight fever.

Kagome then looked up at him and said, "I'm so…sorry. I think I have the stomach flu… I-I didn't…want you to know."

Sesshomaru shushed her and said, "Not to worry but you have to get in bed now. You are in no condition to go on."

She was about to protest but Toga beat her to it. "No complaining. That was a foolish thing trying to hide it but being so determined shows that you are a true Taisho."

Toga then turned to the audience and saw Totosai. The old demon read his mind and was soon standing next to them.

"You are lucky, Taisho, that I always carry my emergency kit with me." Totosai said before leaving to go to his car to get his supplies.

As he left, the inu turned to his son and said, "Let me take her up and you change."

Sesshomaru let her go then turned to the guest to excuse them for the inconvenience before heading back to the house to change.

It didn't take Totosai long to get her checked out and soon he let everyone come see her.

"Well, what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked as he comforted her while she laid down on his old bed. Toga, Izayoi, and Shiori were also waiting in the room for the verdict.

Totosai looked at the group and replied with, "Uhh from what I recorded from the test that I was able to perform… nothing is really wrong."

They couldn't believe what they heard from him. She threw up all on Sesshomaru and nothing was wrong? Before anyone could voice their opinion, he spoke up again,

"Those are normal symptoms that she will be experiencing but she's alright. Still, set up appointments to keep her and the pup checked up."

Everyone calmed down, especially Kagome and Sesshomaru, but then the room went silent and all eyes turned to the doctor after thinking over what he just said.

"Pup?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Totosai looked up at them noticing everyone's expressions. "Oh, you didn't know, well from what I gathered, you're pregnant. I'm guessing a month or so. Congratulations."

Sesshomaru looked back at her then her belly. How did he miss it? There was another scent lingering around her but he didn't pay any mind to it. Then again, depending how long the pup's been there also has an effect on the strength of the scent and right now, it was barely noticeable. He should have noticed it beforehand, the way his beast took over his body that night, she had been in heat.

Kagome's hand came in his view as she started rubbing her belly. She then looked back up at him only to be met by his lips on hers.

"FINALLY, I thought it would never happen. I mean after all the times I caught you two. For a second there, I was beginning to think you were sterile son." Toga said interrupting their little moment.

Sesshomaru growled at his father's statement while Kagome giggled and held on to her mate's arm to help calm him down.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry from interrupting but I do have other arrangements to go to so my time is limited and…" The preacher had said as he came in and everyone got the point and the wedding finally went on it's way.


End file.
